TLOS:Resurrection
by twilight dragon god
Summary: Some things hate to stay buried, this is one of them. How will Spyro and Cynder deal with age old shadows that come to ravage the land once more? and what will they do when they encounter the one who caused Malefor to turn to evil and has now made it's own appearance.on halt
1. advent of evil

The Legend of Spyro: Rise of Arare

The Rise of Arare

The Origin of the purple dragons of legend

There are many types of dragons in this world, fire, water, energy, ice, earth, shadow, light, and, wind. As well the very rare purple dragon, but there is one that has been forgotten for a millennia. The twilight dragons. They were a powerful but peaceful race. They are only born on the hours of dawn or dusk. But the strongest are born at midnight. This is where we begin with the newly born twilight dragon Arare.

Much like Malefor in his young age, He was a prodigy mastering every element, including sub-elements. The more power he got, the more arrogant he became. Soon he challenged the dragon elders for control of the realms. They scoffed at him, thinking nothing of him. They angered him. He flew into a fury and killed the water dragon elder. The earth dragon elder tried to shatter his neck, but it went right though him. He spat fire at the earth elder blinding him. The others he killed with cosmic flare. He left the earth elder to wallow in shame for the rest of his life.

Then Arare began his conquest, he would come to base his operations in the ancient dragon capital of Algaune. After he casted down the high council, guardians, and elders of the city, as well killed emperor king Aganeir. For five years, Arare began a evil march over the dragons realms and soon declared war on any kingdom that resisted his rule, many kingdoms refused the twilight dragons rule. Even as powerful as he was, he was no match for the dragon empire as a whole, his powers were many, but his army was small, using his vast array of powers, he summoned army out of the very ground it's self, in order to overwhelm the enemy kingdoms. Within a year they all fell, not able to match his vast armies made of pure earth. Afterwards the remnants of the empire retreated to lands unknown out of Arare's reach. During the next three years he took many mates and had many offspring to satisfy his greed for power, but soon he wanted more and that more was to become an immortal. During the final year he began his exploration for immortality, and found it by using the dark arts. Sadly the dark arts always have a cost it took his greed, arrogance, and lust and turned it into a sick and twisted tyrannical want and power.

A hundred years later outside the reach of Arares evil and power. What was left of the dragon empire tried to forget about Arare and move on, but for many Arare's evil was always right around the corner, but soon that was the case, Arare's evil knew no borders as he found what was left of the empire, angered that they escaped his rule for all these years he sent a ruthless beast to eradicate them. This beast was a Unda Everto(water demon), and born from the few corrupted water dragons that served him, rewarded them with this new from for 'serving' him. As the beast rampaged, the people of the dragon empire once more felt the cold grip of Arare evil on their throats. Never wanting to feel his evil ever again, a group of purple dragons pleaded and prayed to the ancestors, for a way to defeat Arare. Soon the ancestors answered in a way no one thought they would, they asked the dragons to give up a youngling of their species. The purple dragons were hesitant as to why the ancestors would ask this, but soon came up with a young purple dragon called Nolune. Nolune was just a normal purple dragon like every other purple dragon, sadly an orphan though, that was until, he was called upon by the elder purple dragons of the population, and was brought to a temple of the ancestors, and before the ancestors themselves.

"Do you know why you are here young one?" An ancestor questioned him.

"You really think I would have an idea why I am here!" Nolune retorted, his life as an orphan caused him to be short with everyone.

"Stay your tongue dragon ling!" Another ancestor responded to Nolune's retort.

"Why should I?" He snapped back at the old spirit.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" A demanding voice rang out from the oldest of the ancestors.

"Nolune, this is not the time for us to explain ourselves, simply answer this. What would you do if you had power that rivaled Arare's?" He was questioned.

"Hmm, well he is the bastard that untimely killed my parents, as is the reason I'm alone, and the reason everyone else in this world is miserable." Nolune said "but I guess if I had the chance, I would cast him down and try to fix what he has done." The young dragon finished and stood silent.

The ancestors glanced at each other. "Youngling Nolune, we have decided to bestow upon you the power, which can rival the evil one known as Arare. We give you this power and hope that you can create a better future for dragon kind, away from the grasp of evil. We warn you now young dragon, this power can easily corrupt you if you're not careful." The ancestor stated.

"But why, why do I differ from other purple dragons?" Nolune asked. "Especially ones that are my age?" He continued to question them.

"We will not lie to you young dragon, we have watched many dragons your age, over the course of the last few weeks looking for the perfect candidate to take up our power." An ancestor said. "But Nolune, we had chosen you above the others because we feel a hidden righteous zeal in you and that shall become a powerful weapon against Arare." The ancestors finished.

During the meeting a figured stood to the sidelines and listened to the ancestors speak to a young purple dragon he guessed. This was not just any dragon, this was the very earth elder that was left blinded in his left eye by Arare, as a reminder that he failed to protect the other guardians, council and high king. He didn't know what these purple dragons and the ancestors were planning, but he was supporting them this far and wanted to see the results. He was brought here because of his extensive knowledge of earth magic, to give the ancestor's temporally vessels to inhabit.

"Nolune know that after receiving this power, you can't just go battle Arare head on." Said another Elder.

"Ya ya, I'm not arrogant it will take years of blah blah blah." This commit managed to piss off the ancestors. "We do not have time for this! Nolune please stay still as we begin."

Nolune could only stand there as he felt a vast and insane amount of power flow into him, he felt a new type of awareness (just the new elements taking hold) he could feel new access to whole new worlds of elements. Sadly the influx of power made the purple dragon passed out as soon as the process ended.

The ancestors earthen form crumbled and became dust once more, and the ancestors themselves vanished as well back unto winch they came.

The earth guardian sighed, why was he the one to always clean up the messes. Over the next few decades the earth guardian would take Nolune and train him in his new found power. He made Nolune train in every element with every type of dragon he could find, Drakes the masters of magic, wyverns the masters of poison and wind, and just about any elemental dragon he could find.

Thirty years later

Soon, Nolune was thought ready to face Arare and face him he did, the two dragons, fought for what was almost a week, the two fought matching each other blow for blow.

"NO! This will not stand! No one will ever defeat me. I AM A GOD!" The twilight dragon screeched to the heavens.

"You're just an arrogant pretender, even if you are immortal!" Nolune yelled at Arare making the twilight dragon seethe with a new found rage. Arare launched a cosmic flare at the purple dragon striking him in the chest, and sending him spiraling toward the ground.

Getting up as fast as he could, Nolune let loose a volley of ice spikes straight at the twilight dragon. Arare was struck by all of the spikes, imbedding them deep in Arare's chest and tearing through his wings although not preventing him from flying like it should've. Blood flowed from where the spikes were stuck in and from the holes in his wings, grunting in pain and disgust from allowing himself to be struck by a lower breed of dragon; Arare through sheer force began to push out the spikes with his mind. Blood gushed out as the spikes left the holes they made as soon as the last piece of ice left his body the blood turned black and turned back in on itself and began closing all of Arare's wounds and mending his wings. Arare tried to turn his attention back to Nolune, and was quickly blindsided by energy charged head butt to his side, spiraling toward the ground Arare adjusted his wings allowing him to soar right back at Nolune with his own ram missing the purple dragon by mere feat.

"Hmm seems like your little quest to become a god has made you a feeble old elder Arare!" Nolune taunted the twilight dragon.

Arare veered around and dived right for the purple dragon, smashing into him and send the both of them toward the ground at unparalleled speeds and crashed into it, dust shot up from the ground where they made their landing. As the dust began to clear coughing was heard but not because of the dust no, it was because Arare had Nolune pinned down with claws pressing down on his throat.

"I will admit Nolune (panting) your quite strong, but now it's over!"

Arare raised his bladed tail and aimed right for Nolune's throat and plunged it forward.

Over the next few thousand years, Arare was at war with all the dragon realms. After he had supposedly 'killed' Nolune three more of these Dragons who had the same tenacity, as Nolune and same power that were on par with his. He defeated each one with an insane amount of effort on his part. Fearing the rise of anymore of this special type of purple dragon, Arare used blood he acquired from the four first purple dragons of legend, and bound the blood into a enchanted stone creating a sort of tracking stone that would allow him, to see and track every single living dragon. Though experimenting with the blood of the legendary dragons, Arare discovered that the power the dragons wielded came from and soon went on a spree of using their blood to create all sorts of artifacts from lances to armor and swords made from blood. Soon like everything else he did he became bored, turning back to his conquest he gave all his children the artifacts he made giving them immense power. He continued his conquest for another two thousand years.

Destroyed Dragon Palace of Darkthorn

The remaining elders gathered the last guardian's and leaders of the remaining races for one final attempt to kill Arare.

The room was filled with the leaders of every race involved with the war. As well the last dragon guardians, the room was filled with chatter among the leaders. The only elder left, the one blinded by Arare 5512 years ago entered the room. Silence fell on everyone, "My friends, allies," the elder began, "We have found a way to stop Arare."

He was about to continue when the Naga spoke out, "Oh, so you have found a plan now! Where was that plan 5,000 years ago?" Spoke the humanoid serpent.

"Clam down Shrill," Said a creature next to him.

The elder continued to speak, "The plan we have will kill us, but it will in case Arare forever in a stone prison." The elder stopped for a breath, "When we are done, build a temple around him to remind the future never to release him." Pausing then speaking in a low tone. "And to respect all who fell against him." None of the leaders had any objections to the plan. The room emptied of the leaders so they could plan one final and hopefully successful assault.

Warzone

Everything was going according to plan. The battle lasted several days until the last of Arares demons and kin were killed. The dragons had cornered Arare in a weakened state. But he was still too powerful for them. He was going to finish them off. But he felt himself freeze in place. He forced his eye over to the right to see Gaia, his daughter His heir, a once in a life time crystal dragon, restraining him with massive crystalline structures.

"Gaia! You traitor! You were to be my heir, why would you help these lower breeds. Let me go now and I might consider forgiving you!" Arare shouted out in anger.

"No father, you have caused more than enough damage to the realms and you will be punished for it!" She responded back at her tyrant father."

The other dragons took this chance to petrify Arare. Arare felt himself turning into stone. For her betrayal, he caught her in the spell as well. "I will not go down alone girl!" Gaia felt her flesh turning to stone and fear invaded her confidence. "Your version may be a weakened one, but you will be sealed long enough for you to forget everything." Fear now filled the dragoness's eyes at the revelation right before she turned to stone. Seeing that fear in his daughters eyes, Arare let out one more bellowing laugh as he turned to stone. The spell soon finished and every dragon in the room had finished the petrifaction process.

It took 12 years to make the temple of twilight. Many of the races in the realms came to pay respects to the fallen or to visit the tombs of their family. For years it was a place of respect, then a place of study for young dragons. Over the years its meaning changed. The stone dragon in the middle of the temple was forgotten and became nothing more than a myth. Arare was gone forever.

Although, for his daughter who was also hit by the magic of the spell, although wasn't enough to keep her frozen. The spell was going to come undone in 1988 years. The time after Spyro defeated Malefor would be the date.

List of powers and objects that appear in the chapter.

Earth solider: This is what Arare used for the bulk of his army, during the siege of the realms. It was later used by Malefor as a means for an everlasting army.

Tracker stone: An object made by Arare to prevent anymore purple dragons of legend from plaguing him. It has the ability to track any dragon that is alive or will soon be born.

Petrifaction spell: A spell requiring multiple sacrifices, then would allow the user to seal away anything, encasing the target in stone.

Artifacts of Arare: A vast array of items made by Arare imbued with the power of the ancestors and made from dragon blood.

R&R


	2. waking nightmare

It has almost been a full year since Malefor has been defeated, and a full year since Spyro and Cynder went missing. Many had been in mourning for the fallen duo. A statue was placed in the center of Warfang to pay respects for the dead and one of Ignitus was placed next to it for the great fallen leader of the dragon guardians. Soon after, Terrador took control as the leader of the dragon guardians. But we'll get to this part later now let's go see what has happened to our two favorite dragons.

Destroyed dragon temple Malefor's old lair 1 year after his defeat

Spyro slowly stirred awake. He felt like he hadn't moved for a year. After cracking several joints, he took in his surroundings. It was the same place where they had battle Malefor. But instead of a stone cold floor it now was covered in grass and sunlight seeped. But it was still a little dim to see much else to see, vines now hung through the cracks in the ceiling, giving off the aura of peace. But Spyro felt like something was missing.

Then it hit him. Where was Cynder? "Cynder, Cynder, where are you?" Spyro called out; panic beginning to take root in his voice.

"Spyro, just five more minutes." Cynder was under some grass that had grown around her over the year. But it was still too dark to clearly see her.

Spyro made his way over to the sleeping grass covered dragoness panic subsiding; she was spread out in a comfortable position and sleeping peacefully.

"Five more minutes huh?" Spyro grinned;he got close to her and whispered. "Fine you can sleep for longer, but the hatchlings will be disappointed that they didn't see both mom and dad this morning." When Spyro finished Cynder's eyes shot open with some panic.

"Wait, what hatchlings?" Cynder's thoughts were mixed until she saw Spyro laughing to himself. "Not funny Spyro." Cynder said, with annoyance in her voice accompanied with a blush.

"Why did the thought of using hatchlings enter your mind to wake me up first?" Cynder asked. "Planning on having a family soon huh." She proceeded to tease him, walking by and letting her tail glide under his chin.

"Uh-I um- how long do you think we've been asleep?" Spyro asked her, blushing and trying to avoid her last question.

"I doubt it's been long." She said, gazing around the nature covered room. "Although, I may be wrong on that account." She said.

Spyro looked around for a minute and took a guess, "Where are we Malefor's lair? We never left it." said Spyro, relived that Cynder drop her other question.

"Well what are we standing around here for? Let's get out of here, Malefor's now right, so let's head back to Warfang." said Cynder, feeling a new burst of energy. "And don't think you're getting away from my question Spyro." She finished smiling, and then proceeded to find an exit to the room.

Spyro sighed and dropped his head; he should have known she wouldn't have been deterred that so easily; soon following Cynder to assist in finding an exit.

They left out of a crack in the ceiling that was just large enough for them to pass though, since the path they came in over a year ago caved in. As Spyro and Cynder made it to the surface their eyes had to readjust to the light, akin to the room they were in which was dark. They were greeted by the sight of ruins of the old dragon temple. It was scatter about after its fall from the sky where Malefor had placed the majestic structure. Viewing the ruins only reminded Cynder about how much destruction she caused under Malefor.

"I feel so bad, that I helped Malefor accomplish and destroy so much that lead up to this," said Cynder with sadness in her voice.

Spyro turn to say something to her, "Cynder it's not you're..." Spyro stop mid sentence, with his eyes widening, wondering if what he was he was seeing was true, the dragoness in front of him who once held scales blacker than coal were now purple!"

"Spyro what's wrong?" Asked the black dragoness.

"Um, well look." Spyro sprayed some ice on to a nearby wall, making a somewhat reflective surface, "Just come look Cynder," said Spyro still surprised.

"Okay, what's wrong...?" Cynder stopped talking because of what she saw. Her scales were no longer black, but now were purple like Spyro's. "W-What? But how?" to say Cynder was surprised would be a massive understatement. She was shocked, "Why is this happening?" said Cynder, surprised by the sudden change.

"It's not a bad thing, Cynder. You're just freaked at the moment. You know if it makes you feel any better, Sparks once ate berries that turned him pink for a week. Come on; let's try to get back to Warfang." Spyro said, trying to comfort Cynder.

"Yeah, alright," said Cynder, still a bit shocked at the change. Cynder followed Spyro up to a small hill and took off with him to what they hope was toward Warfang.

2 hours worth of flight later

"Spyro, can we stop? I'm starting to tire." asked the new purple dragoness.

Spyro himself was starting to get tired as well, "Alright, we'll stop for the night," responded the male purple dragon, "But let's try to find shelter first. I think there's a storm coming," said Spyro as he gazed over into the distance where dark clouds were brewing. After searching for awhile, they found another piece of the old dragon temple. Lucky for them, this part had a roof on it still, "Come on Cynder. Let's get some rest."

Cynder nodded and both proceeded into the ruins. For some reason, Cynder thought she had been here before. She was almost certain she was here before it was... Before she could remember, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

_A group of apes pulled in a cage with an eight year old dragon in it. 'Mistress Cynder, the dark master's son has been captured,' said a random lowly ape._

_"__Good, now be gone you poor excuse for a creature," Cynder said to the ape._

_"__Yes mistress." The ape ran away as fast as he could, not wanting to anger Cynder and get killed._

_Cynder made her way over to the cage, "Well, if it isn't our little run away." The dragon inside the cage snarled and lashed at the bars. "Your father has been looking for you," said the __T__error of the __Skies__to the caged dragon._

_"__You and Malefor will fail! The purple dragon of legend will STOP YOU!" said the dragon._

_"__All will fall under his control, even you. Why can't you accept that?" said the large corrupted dragon._

_"__Because that demon __killed__his mate, my mom!" the young dragon let out a small amount of convexity at the __T__error of the __Skies__. Cynder reeled back at the sight of that element. Malefor burned the former ape king before Gaul with it, nothing was left of the old ape._

_Cynder broke out of the stupor and shot a shadow fire at the caged dragon, giving him three burn marks across his right eye. The dragon squirmed back and __forth in the cage trying to relief the pain until he passed out. "Gaul"' shouted Cynder._

_The ape king quickly arrived. Although he hated her, he didn't want to die, "Yes mistress Cynder?"_

_"__Take him to his cell now," Cynder told the ape._

_"__Yes mistress." Gaul let out screech calling two other apes to help. Then they took the passed out dragon to his cell._

"Cynder, wake up please!" Spyro had been trying for the past hour to wake Cynder, getting more worried with each passing minute. Cynder open her teal/green eyes, finally waking up, "Cynder are you okay?" asked Spyro as he got closer. Cynder stirred awake and out of her flashback, "Cynder what happened?"

"I don't know. I think it was a memory of my time as the Terror of the Skies" Cynder said, not liking her old name.

"Really, what did it show you Cynder?" asked Spyro, worried about what she saw.

"It was a young dragon. He would probably be our age now. I think the dragon was Malefor's son," said Cynder. Spyro felt fear. If Malefor was powerful enough to destroy the planet, his son would probably be capable of much more devastating power. "The apes caught him and put him in a cage. He seemed to hate his father. Something about Malefor killing his mother, it was only a week before you defeated my corrupted form," finished Cynder.

Spyro didn't think a son would ever go against his father, let alone Malefor's son, "Cynder where is that dragon now?"

"If I remember, it would be here in this part of the dragon temple. We used it as a prison. We also brought other things here. A few other dragons, to young ones at that, even some eggs and a few old dragon relics that would have threatened Malefor's rule," responded Cynder, "If I'm right, he would be in the void vault. The apes put him there to cancel out his powers, as it would any dragons. It should be down this way." Cynder and Spyro proceeded down a staircase to the lower levels. The lower part of the ruin was full with old room's cells and dragon archives. As the path went on, Cynder began to feel that sharp pain in the back of her head once more.

_Cynder paced in front of a dark container like object that contained their "guest"._

"_It's hard to comprehend why you would define your father?" Cynder began to chastise the young dragon. It got a small response from the dragon._

"_What happens between me and that monster is our business, and is none of yours!" he retorted._

"_Come now young of __M__alefor, certainly you don't want to be punished more." Cynder threatened him._

_The blue dragon scoffed. "__G__o ahead punish me as much as you want, I know you won't kill me though, he won't let you." he continued. "__A__nd know this dragoness when I get out of here and we ever meet again__...__you won't live for long." he finished in a deadly tone, with convexity leaking from his maw making Cynder's scales crawl at the sight._

"_Mistress Cynder, Cynder!" she heard a voice call to her, drawing her away from this vision._

"Cynder! Cynder Come on! WAKE UP!" Spyro began to panic; this was the second time she had passed out for no visible reason, maybe another vision? At the moment he didn't care he just wanted to see Cynder awake and safe.

Cynder began to stir. "Hmm, the visions are starting to become a bit of an annoyance". Cynder mumbled as she got up.

Spyro let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Cynder was now up and about again. "Another vision?"

"Yeah, it was another memory about a confrontation between me and the son of Malefor."

"Anything interesting about it?" Spyro questioned her.

"Not really, the only thing I really felt from this one was...Well fear." She answered.

"Fear?"

"Yeah, I guess he was the only dragon aside from you Spyro, which ever really sent chills down my spine during my time as the Terror of the Skies." Cynder stated. A crack of thunder boomed thought-out the halls of the building they were in.

"Did this vision, I don't maybe tell you want happened to him?" Spyro asked.

Cynder shook her head. "No...These visions might start to become more common, I think I might remember things I would rather not ever know." She said to Spyro.

"Alright Cynder, I won't ask you about what you experience anymore in your visions." Spyro said.

An hour later

The structure itself was massive, when Malefor fell by Spyro and Cynder's efforts; it lost its place in the sky where Malefor placed it. It hurled to the ground along with the rest of ancient dragon temple, imbedding itself about two miles into the ground; with only the top showing.

"So this place was used as a prison?" Spyro asked, as they continued their trek inward through the structure.

"Yes, during my time as the Terror of the Skies I had many creatures imprisoned here even the guardians went through and we're held here at one time." Said the purple dragoness. "Malefor's son, we had to put him in a special cell made by Malefor, in order to hold him, the apes liked calling it the void vault"

"Void vault?" Spyro questioned, as they descended further in.

"Malefor knew that his son would surpass him on all levels of power, and if left alone to stand against him, he would become a threat... so Malefor, before he was sealed away in the well of souls, he made us hunt for his son day and night until we found him. When we did Malefor forged a cage, cell, or container of some sort, to seal his son in until we could turn him to our side." Cynder said.

"How cruel was Malefor, and to think I was living out a normal life in swamps while this happened to everyone else, I wish I could've been out there fighting sooner." Spyro said beginning to feel dejected.

"Spyro, if you were their earlier Malefor might have ended up corrupting you... like he did me." Cynder told the purple dragon of legend.

Spyro was about to respond to Cynder, when a sound of something rushing began to roar behind them.

"Cynder! What's that sound?"

It only took a moment for Cynder to realize were they were in the building. Her eyes widened. "Spyro! Run we're in the aqueducts!" Cynder yelled and ran past Spyro.

"Wait what's an aqueduct!" as Spyro finished that question, he felt and saw a massive torrent of water slam into him and soon Cynder. The impact knocked both of them out, as well as taking them with it, into the dark depths of the prison.

Hours later, Spyro lay upon a dark and dank shore deep underground. Spyro began to stir awake only to see a figure of an ape above him, panic overtaking him slammed his tail into the ape as hard as he could, but instead of hearing a flesh tearing sound he heard stone breaking and hitting the floor. Scrambling to his feet, Spyro got a better look at the figure, it was an ape sure but made out of stone. Spyro got a view of the rest of the room; strange crystals lined the walls giving of small amounts of light. The room was filled with stone apes, in different motions, running, leaning back and starting at something in the distant dark. He heard rustling in the darkness, "Malefor?"The dark master was the only one he could think of, to cause such evil to the apes. Soon the dark master's form stepped forth from the shadows. Two dark clawed came forth from behind Malefor hands shot out of the darkness grabbing Spyro as soon as they emerged with great speed, Spyro struggled against the claws trying to get free but to no avail. Two blood red eyes opened in the darkness, staring straight at him.

"Spyro." a light but very familiar voice called out to him. "Spyro, listen to me." it continued. "Be prepared, Malefor was only the beginning front of a much larger storm to come" Spyro tried to speak but found he couldn't. "Now is not the time for questions Spyro... answers will come in time be patience, but also be wary, a dark storm this realm hasn't known for thousands of years... will soon return." Spyro felt the claws grasp on him loosen dropping him back on the ground. "Wait what do you mean Malefor was only the front." Spyro called out, but received no answer. Spyro then began to feel a light headed feeling come over him, before he was jerked from the dream. Spyro awoke with a jolt, he felt the cold touch of water around him, quickly realising that he was under water and running out of air, in a attempt to use his wings to get to the surface. Spyro found his wings caught under a rock that was moved over them, from the cascading waters. "Spyro a purple dragon can learn all elements... but a purple dragon of legend is a master of them all, and has traits of other dragons, now let the water dragon inside you come forth". Spyro didn't hear the voice but for reasons unknown he began to breathe underwater. Taking this chance he swung his tail back hitting and smashing the rocks and effectively freeing his wings. Looking around Spyro saw his Dragoness companion, Cynder was caught under a few large stones and struggling to hold her breath, using his wings to travel through the water towards Cynder, using his tail and claws he was able to get Cynder loose and drag her and himself to a shore nearby.

After dragging him and Cynder to shore, gasping for air, not realising that he had been breathing underwater even for a small amount of time. Soon Cynder began coughing to rid her body of the water that had gotten into her lungs.

"Sorry Spyro, I should've realized sooner we we're in the aqueducts." she tried to apologize.

"Its fine Cynder, you haven't been here for years, I'm not going to blame you for it." Spyro said back.

"Do you know where we are now?"

Getting up Cynder looked around to see where they were.

"This should be the very end of the aqueducts; we're in the central cistern." Cynder said looking at the center of the room, where all the water was funneling into. "We're near the living quarters now; we might as well go the- Spyro look over there." Cynder finished in a hushed voice. Spyro looked over to where Cynder was looking. Sitting on an outstretched rock platform near the center of the cistern stood the dark figure of a young dragon cornered by a larger one

The larger dragon was about their age. He was little larger than Spyro. His scales were a dark blue color with a tint of purple with a bluish gray underbelly. He had three scars over his right eye. His eyes were a dark green. On the end of his tail was a long slim spear like blade. His horns jetted back slightly, and mid way moved just a inch in, then jetted back again, and he had one near the back of his head that went straight back but curved a bit. Although Spyro couldn't indicate what element that larger one might wield.

The younger one seemed to be about 5 maybe 6 years old, light blue scales, red eyes, and two slightly curved horns. Soon the larger dragon looked over in their direction, he seemed to jump a little probably surprised at their presences. The larger one motioned to the little one who just nodded, and took off flying in another direction, the large one took one last look at them before letting out a roar that echoed though the caves.

"What did he do that for?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know…" Cynder responded.

The flapping of wings was her behind them, and before either of two could even think, Spyro and Cynder were both ram into form behind separating them in two different directions. Cynder was knocked flat on her back in pain and still exhausted from almost passing out underwater.

Spyro on the other hand, had a whole other hand or claw of problems dealt to him now, before him were two ice dragons seemly ready to murder him. Spyro not one for taking being attacked lightly, he got into a defensive stance. As the two charged him, the female went to the right and the male left, the female swung her bladed tail at Spyro who dodged, but the tail grazed his right horn. 'Why did that hit me?' Spyro thought. Not aware that a year passed and had taken a toll on his body in effect making him slower. The male took his turn at Spyro next swiping at the purple dragon from the side hitting Spyros foreleg and followed it up with an ice blast. Spyro being over powered at moment and determined to turn that around, inhaling deeply, intending to push back the two ice dragons with a breath of fire. The two ice dragons tensed knowing what purple dragons were capable of. Spyro exhaled but it only released a gust of hot wind. The two ice dragons wore a passive yet shocked expression on their faces. 'Not the best time for my powers to decide to go out again.' Spyro thought. Shaking their expressions off their faces, the two ice dragons continued their attack Spyro try to distance him from them but to no avail. The two continued their onslaught on the purple dragon. blow for blow was traded between the three, even though Spyro had experience on his side the purple dragon could not overcome the year that had escaped him, as now he was beginning to be pushed back by the two dragons, and was soon pinned two the ground with his wings frozen to the ground, unable to move or use his elemental powers.

"Azodro, Aulosrin, good job." Spyro could see the two dragon's faces swell with pride at the dark scaled dragon's words. The dragon now turned his attention to the pinned purple dragon and shook his head. "Shameful." he said.

"What?"

"I never thought that I would ever see a purple dragon so weak at your age." He stated to Spyro.

"Now keep him down, I have a few questions for him." the blue scaled dragon told the two ice dragons. Cynder began slowly getting to her feet quietly as to not draw any attention to herself yet.

"You can move as silently as you want, but I know your there."

Soon Cynder found the blue scaled dragon looming over her. He slammed his claw onto her back to keep her down. "Hmm never thought I would see you again, your form and scale color might have changed, but I still recognize you, the black dragon Cynder Terror of the Skies!" the blue dragon said, anger and malevolence starting to grow in his voice.

"That's the Terror of the Skies..." Aulosrin said flatly.

"Really, she doesn't look like much." Azodro stated.

"Have I taught you nothing Azodro?" he questioned the ice dragon. "Her form might have changed, but it's unlikely she has lost any power."

"But Malefor's gone now right?" said Aulosrin. "How could she still be here, wasn't his entire minion army made using dark spells."

"That's not who she is anymore!" Spyro spoke up not wanting any of this to continue.

"That's what you believe huh?" the blue dragon asked Spyro. "For all you know she could be deceiving you!"

"She is not; she is no longer underneath Malefor's grasp." Spyro defended Cynder.

"Why do you defend her?"

"She was my first friend of my kind, she pulled me through dark times and helped me put down the Dark Master." Spyro finished.

"Wait you put down Malefor!" asked the blue dragon removing his claw from Cynder. "Then you are the purple dragon of legend."

"If you are the purple dragon of legend that was foretold to bring the downfall of Malefor... why do you associate yourself with his prime general, who ravaged the lands of thousands? Why would you even trust her?" He stated to Spyro questioning Cynder's loyalty to the current and past purple dragon of legend.

Cynder stood up and faced the blue dragon. "Look, I'm not sure what I did to you while I was with Malefor, but I will not stand by as you hound Spyro. For whatever its worth I'm sorry." She finished.

The blue dragon stood there with a mild expression of shock, awe, and anger, before taking on stern and clam look. "Perhaps I was acting irrationally, fine then explain yourself. You get to explain your hand in killing my mother!"

remember review, tell me what i did wrong so i can correct it.


	3. dragon's haven

"Fine, I'll let you explain yourself. You get to explain your hand in my mother's death!" Ryuujin's face held a horrid remorse and sadness as well anger toward Cynder. "After I left my father's "care" my mother found the location Malefor had me. When she got there she tore into that bastard, beating him toward near death. But she didn't finish him. Something must have had happened, because not long after that you showed up and started destroying everything in your path... it was also the same year that Malefor was sealed away." Ryuujin grinded his fangs against themselves. "The only thing I know about what happened after Malefor was sealed was that my mother vanished and you came into existence."

The atmosphere was tense the blue dragons anger radiated off of his being.

Cynder felt sadness for the dragon before her, his mother could have been one of her first victims, Cynder began to feel a familiar pain in her head, and it was starting just like the others though it felt clearer.

Flashback

"No stop Malefor please! You already took my son away please not my daughter to!" The plea came from an adult slender ice blue dragoness lying down in a pool of blood, slashes and cuts covering her form.

"You have fought well against me Isis, but since Ryuujin is gone now I'll need a replacement." Said

Malefor clutching a purple egg in his grip. "Your daughter will serve me well, farewell Isis."

Flashback end

"Huh, what is it Isis?" Cynder muttered to herself.

"So you know my mother's name!" The blue dragon yelled. "I knew you didn't forget anything!"

Spyro could only watch as this dragon continued to berate Cynder but what could he do for a second a thin black aura appeared around the blue dragon, but quickly dissipated, due to an intervention of a earth dragoness flying in front of him and blocking his way.

"Ryuujin stop!" An earth dragoness blocking his path to Cynder said.

"Gaia!" Ryuujin snarled. "Do not get in my way; this does not concern you at all!"

"It does involve me! When my mate, is going to lose himself to darkness." Gaia said.

Ryuujin digging his claw along the ground in frustration leaving several very deep cuts, and grunting.

"Don't get in my way Gaia, that's the Terror of the Skies...I'm taking revenge for my mother!"

"Ryuujin! You know better than I do that's in her past, Malefor was controlling her." Gaia stated.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance, but know I'll be watching... Azodro Aulosrin come!" Ryuujin said. "Gaia... we'll talk later." He finished before leaving with the two ice dragons.

"I'm sorry about him he can let his anger get a hold of him fairly easily." The earth dragoness stated.

"He has a right to be angry at me, even though I hate to admit it." Cynder said.

"No don't worry about him, he knows it wasn't you 'you'," Gaia said, trying to reassure her. "he's just been a bit angry lately."

"Look this conversation is fun and all, but my wings are frozen to the ground." Spyro interrupted, wings still frozen to the ground.

"Spyro, why don't you just heat up your wings a bit, with your fire?" Cynder questioned her friend.

Spyro sighed. "I can't...my elements are gone again." Spyro deadpanned.

Cynder sighed as well. "Spyro, if this condition of yours is genetic, it would be a bad idea to have kids." Cynder teased Spyro.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up!"

After Spyro had been freed more laughter and teasing from Cynder while Gaia led both of them from the cistern toward the path Ryuujin and the two ice dragons took earlier.

It took almost 10 minutes to get to the end of the passage. At the end were small makeshift quarters for a few dragons. It a had an open area where about 12 young dragons about six to nine years of age, in what Spyro thought could be an elemental training class. They were being taught by an earth dragon that looked almost like younger Terrador, but his horns were a little straighter. He was teaching each one how each element is harnessed. Above them were two ice dragons who looked to be twins. And the one from earlier One was sorting what looked like old scrolls, and the other was arguing with an electric dragon. _"Reminds me way to much of Cyril and Volteer." _Thought Spyro about the dragon guardians.

On the ceiling hung a large cluster of crystals was lighting the entire room.

Near the back there were two more dragons. One was a fire dragon and the other was another blue dragon. The fire dragon was tending to some strange objects and was sorting though some different junk. The blue one was helping the fire dragon sort though the junk.

Gaia led them up a staircase leading to an upper platform. When they came to the top of the stairs, they were greeted by the sight of a large female fire dragon that was probably a little younger than the dragon guardians and Ryuujin with a young ice dragon, "Flarera, I found Arctic. He was running though the upper levels again," Ryuujin told the elder dragon.

"He really is a handful. How he gets past Blaze and Gaia is beyond me," Responded Flarera.

"I'm sure Xelo will take care of him," Said the scarred dragon.

"So who are these two?" asked the female, taking notice of Spyro and Cynder, "And both purple dragons no less. Amazing!"

"Great you two again. Please be careful Flarera," Ryuujin told her, "Please excuse me; I must be sure arctic hasn't run off again.

"Why should I be careful Ryuujin?" Asked Flarera.

"Because, that's the Terror of the Skies," Said Ryuujin before leaving.

Flarera sighed, Ryuujin wasn't letting his out the right way, and it was becoming hate aimed at Cynder.

When the blue dragon passed by Spyro and Cynder they could still feel his hate roll off him.

"Hmm Gaia, who are these two dragons any way." The adult fire dragon asked.

"This is Spyro and Cynder they got swept into the cistern thought the aqueducts."

"Hmm you two look exhausted," Said the female fire dragon. "Go and rest for now, Gaia can you please take Cynder here to a room. I wish to talk to Spyro for awhile." Gaia urged the purple dragoness to follow, though Cynder was heisted to follow. "Go Cynder you've been though a lot today I'll catch up in a bit." Spyro urged her.

Cynder just nodded and followed the earth dragoness away from the fire dragoness and Spyro.

"So Spyro is it, why are you and Cynder wondering down here, were in the middle of nowhere here."

"Neither of us knows, we defeated Malefor then nothing." Spyro answered her.

"Malefor's dead?" Flarera asked, stunned by his words.

"Yes, well I think he is." Spyro said, "Look both me and my friend are tried at the moment, can we continue this later?"

"Very well young dragon, but I expect anything I have to ask you is answered, understood." She told him.

"Yes I understand, and I give you my word that I will answer anything you want me to." Spyro answered, feeling a sense of authority from her, before leaving toward Cynder who ended up waiting for him.

After being led to an unused room for Spyro and Cynder got the chance to talk, without any stress or others nearby.

"Wow quite an ordeal this has been so far hasn't it Spyro." Cynder said. "Taking down Malefor and Ignitus sacrificing himself, and you want to start a family." Cynder smirked at him during the last part.

Spyro could only sputter and sweat, for once more Cynder brought up that question, even though not questioning him about it directly she was trying to irk him for an answer.

"Can you at least tell me at least if you plan on having one?" Cynder said starting to tease him.

Spyro was beginning to realize that she had him cornered. So why couldn't he say it, he did love her.

He had so since she was purified, but for some reason he couldn't tell her. He couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell her.

"Spyro, can I ask you something?" She said becoming serious breaking from teasing him, for now.

"What is it?"Spyro responded, shifting uneasily in his spot.

"Do you recall hearing anything, right before you fixed the realms?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Cynder, I don't remembering hearing anything." He admitted. "What did she hear that I didn't, I was right next to her?" He thought.

"Uh, alright then good night Spyro." Cynder said, lying down to go to sleep and soon followed by Spyro.

Dreamscape

"Spyro…"it was the voice once more calling to Spyro. He now realized he had heard it before, in the convexity well.

"Spyro…"It called again.

"Yes I'm here, who are you."

"Spyro…..Finally you have answered my call," It said, "Listen a dark storm is coming, what comes, will make Malefor did look like an ant."

Spyro eyes widened and he grew stiff, who could be even worse than Malefor.

"Who could make Malefor look like an ant?" He questioned.

"I am sorry Spyro, but I use high amounts of energy to commutate with you and I don't have much left to use."

Spyro, getting frustrated at the soon to be out come, asked. "Is their anyway you can receive more?"

"Yes, relax and open your mind." Spyro did as the voice ask, maybe being a little overeager to get answers. Soon he felt a new presences enter his mind, a large frame of a adult dragon emerged from the darkness, Spyro's eyes widened in fear, it was one dragon he knew all too well, Malefor.

Spyro awoke with a jolt. "Was it a dream?" Spyro asked himself.

"No, Spyro it was not." Panic began to arise from within Spyro. He had let the dark master into his mind. "Do not panic, do not yell, at least until you let me explain, why I am here." Spyro did not know why, but for some reason he felt like he needed to.

"I am not the Malefor you know, I am the last remaining remnant of the true Malefor, when I was still good," it said.

Spyro mentally scoffed "That's hard to believe! Still how did you come to rest in my mind?" Spyro thought to him.

"Do you remember when you got in the way of the moons alignment, the event that would free "me"?"

"Yes I do, I was filled with an overwhelming amount of convexity." Spyro said.

"It wasn't convexity that was overwhelming you, it was me, see when you got in the moons path you made a direct link from me to you," it continued, "My corrupted mind tried to sway you like I had Cynder before, but you resisted strongly against it, when it pulled away from you, it left me behind, I do not know why but I am glad it did as now I can try to figure out what my corrupted self was up to."

"What was it trying to do?" Spyro asked. "In truth I do not know, but whatever it is it was corrupting me since I was young and I need to figure out what was happening."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, it's up to you weather you want to or not." He said. "But now go back to sleep you'll need the rest."

Spyro still didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this Malefor somewhat at least, soon the purple dragon went back to sleep.

The next morning

Spyro shifted in his sleep, he felt something up against his side something warm, he liked it, he was about to fall back to sleep when he remembered he had to talk that Flarera dragon. When he fully woke up he found who was next to his side, it was Cynder somehow she had curled up against him in the night. And her head was inches away from his; he felt his self heat up fast from her proximity to him. He wasn't sure what to do, but before long Cynder's eye open and seeing what position she was in near Spyro, she quickly stood up and pulled away from him. Blushing, even if you could see it.

"Uh oh, sorry Spyro." She apologized.

"I-it's no problem Cynder." He said. "I'm glad you're up, we have to talk to Flarera."

"Oh right." She had forgotten.

"Hey you two up yet Flarera is awaiting you." A stern male voice called out.

"Umm yeah we're ready." Cynder called back.

"Fine then hurry."

"Spyro, do we really have to do this?" Cynder questioned.

"Yes Cynder I promised we would answer any question she had for us."

"Uh fine, I'm just starting to hate being surrounded by other dragons, I don't mind you Spyro" Cynder said.

"Umm thanks I guess?" Spyro said, not knowing whether to feel insulted or not.

"Come on Spyro don't take it like that." she said. "I'm just worried.

"About what Cynder?"

"It's that Ryuujin dragon, I know he has every right to hate me, but behind his hate I can feel something else something very dark." she said.

"I didn't feel anything, maybe it was just the shock of the moment."

"Maybe..."

Spyro and Cynder now fully up made their way to where Flarera was which was a high platform.

"Spyro you're here, good, are you ready to answer anything I ask of you?

"Yes I gave you my word; I have no reason to go back on it."

"Good to hear." Flarera smiled.

"So, what do you want to know?" Spyro asked the fire dragoness.

"first why do you lack combat skills, Ryuujin informed me that the ice twins took you down easily, a purple dragon of legend shouldn't have such poor skills." she criticized Spyro.

"Truly I don't know for the life of me." Spyro told her. "Normally I'm an adequate fighter, but I don't know why I can't fight now and that's not my only problem; as I've have lost my elemental powers 'again'."

"Again?" Flarera questioned.

"When he uses excesses amounts of power he tends to lose access to them." Cynder stated. "Almost like a running joke now."

Spyro glared at Cynder for her last comment knowing she was teasing him. She only grinned in response.

"So does the purple dragon of legend find himself smitten with the Terror of the Skies?" Flarera said watching the two. This broke Spyros glare at Cynder and made him blush at the accusation.

"Uh I'm not sure what you mean." Spyro lied.

"You really don't know what I mean?" Flarera questioned. "You remind me of my mate, back when he was trying to convey his feelings to me, always lying about it and sputtering when it come forth.

"Who was your mate?" Questioned the purple dragoness.

"You might have heard of him, he was Terrador the dragon guardian of earth for the Esricith kingdom. He was my mate and Xelo's father." she said remembering the earth dragon.

"Wait Terrordor's your mate and he has a son!" asked Spyro, shocked that he met anyone related to the dragon guardians.

"You know of my mate?" responded Flarera.

"Yes he and the other guardians trained me in the elements." Spyro responded.

"Good to hear he's alive I haven't seen him in awhile. So what of the other guardians, dose Cyril still run his mouth about nobility, and Volteer still won't shut his will he?"

"Not really." Spyro said.

"And Ignitus, what happened to him?"

"Oh, he's not here anymore." Spyro said, remembering his sacrifice. 'I do apologize Spyro; I never intended anything like this to happen.' Spyro jumped a bit forgetting he had a 'guest' in his mind now.

"Ignitus sacrificed himself so me and Spyro could continue on and face Malefor." Cynder said, knowing Spyro didn't what to talk about it.

"Sad, but someone like him will always be remembered." Flarera said.

"But let's continue with the questions shall we?"

"So Xelo, the earth dragon, who was teaching the class, is yours, is the other earth dragon yours as well." Cynder asked.

"Yes. That's Xelo. He's almost just like his father, calm, collected, and a leader," said Flarera, "It's sad. He never got to meet his brother due to Malefor's attack on the temple all those years ago." Flarera spoke with sadness in her voice at the memories of losing her other son to Malefor, "but no, the other Gaia isn't mine, she was already here with Ryuujin and most of the others."

"Wait, when you came, Ryuujin was already here?" Cynder said. "I assumed you set this up."

"No Ryuujin did, he along with Gaia, Aulosrin, Azodro, Ghor, Blaze, and Kaiyofes."

"So one thing who's in charge here?" Cynder asked, wondering who had the official say in the small haven.

"Ryuujin is really in charge here, I'm only looked toward for guidance." Flarera stated.

"Why is one so angry and almost cynical in charge?" Cynder questioned again.

"He was not always that way, about a year ago a great surge of power swept through here And it seemed to effect Ryuujin strangely. At first he just got a bit uneasy, and then he became more irritable, soon followed by anger and so on and so on. It's been that way for awhile now and more recently it's been even worse, but I'm not really one to ask about that." She finished.

"Who should we be asking then, certainly there's a way he can be helped." Spyro asked.

"we don't know, Kaiyofes is our archivist here and has never read anything in the scrolls or books he's found about something like this, Aulosrin and Azodro might know something, but they are very close to Ryuujin and probably wouldn't say anything without him knowing it; Ryuujin has been very…sensitive about the matter," she stopped to think. "So, the only other one who would know anything about what's happing would be, Gaia, but he'll be near her at this time of day."

"Why at a specific time of day?" Cynder asked.

"Because their marked." Flarera said.

"Marked?" Spyro and Cynder said, having no idea what she said.

"Neither of you know what being marked is?" they shook their head no. "Being marked is the prelude to being mates.

Outside the ruins

Ryuujin was neither in his quarters nor in the ruins at all. He was outside enjoying the storm. He loved rain. It was the only time that he can think clearly. Nothing in the world was more peaceful to him.

Even though he was relaxed, he was always on guard. He would almost never relax.

"Out here again, Ryuujin?" Ryuujin jumped at the voice. He looked at where the voice came from and saw a female earth dragon.

"Oh, Gaia, it's you," Ryuujin replied, calming down.

"You're certainly jumpy tonight," Said the female dragon.

"I was just thinking about those two new ones, Cynder and her 'friend' Spyro."

"Ryuujin, you worry too much sometimes," said Gaia, "You need to relax."

"Gaia, not now. We'll flirt later. Just leave me be for now," Ryuujin said.

"Ryuujin, I care about you. Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I can't let go of the past and she killed my mother," Ryuujin said, with venom coating his words, "and I will find out what I want from her!"

"Ryuujin, you know I know what you feel. Mates always feel each other's feelings."Gaia said feeling Ryuujin's inner loathing and sorrow.

"Yeah, sorry Gaia. I forget our connection sometimes," Said Ryuujin, a little ashamed by forgetting she was his marked mate.

Back inside

"When young dragons reach a certain age, when both male and female dragon truly convey their full feelings for each other, they go into a trance, and mark each other by biting the others neck or other area and leave a scent mark, along with a special bite mark." Flarera said. "And it can happen during any time during a dragon's teen year."

"Why does it happen like that?" Spyro asked.

"Well to put it bluntly it says piss off this belongs to me!" Flarera responded. "Basically, marking one's territory."

Outside

"It's fine Ryuujin. But don't forget, I love you."

"I love you to, Gaia. I'll come back in soon," said Ryuujin.

"And don't forget Ryuujin the season is near." This completely broke Ryuujin's train of thought.

Back inside

"Then the season comes." Flarera told them.

"The season?" Cynder questioned.

"Right I keep forgetting neither you have no knowledge of this," Falrera said. "The season is a time of pure transition for young dragons to become adults. It usually happens between eighteen and twenty years of age."

Outside

"I uh umm, he." Ryuujin sputtered not knowing what to say or do.

Gaia could only laugh at Ryuujin's 'act'.

"So did you only come out here to make me squirm," Ryuujin glared at her. "Or did you want something else." He said lighting his gaze a bit.

"No I just came out here to be with my soon to be mate." She said, watching Ryuujin trying to hide his embarrassment of the matter.

"I don't want to think about that right now Gaia!" Ryuujin said.

"Oh why not," Gaia asked. "You don't what hatchlings or, do you not want me?" Gaia asked in a mock hurt voice.

"Gaia I'm not in the mood to play games, I need to get this darkness out of me before I even consider hatchlings. I don't want to pass this on to them." He said, trying to shame himself for having such a foul thing within himself. "I will remove it no matter what it takes; it's too dangerous to keep in me."

"Maybe... Maybe it's time to stop running and looking for a way out Ryuujin. Maybe it's time to face it head on…I'm going back in for now."He stayed outside in the rain while Gaia made her way inside.

"Time to face it head on huh?" He said to himself.

Later that day

Cynder and Spyro after having finished a Q&A with Flarera had split up.

Cynder couldn't stop thinking about it; did she have a claw in the matter that Ryuujin's mother was dead? Come to think of it, who was that ice dragoness that was dying and pleading with Malefor not to take her daughter, she so was that her mother?

_"No stop, __M__alefor please! You already took my son away please not my daughter to!" the plea came from a adult slender ice blue dragoness laying down in a pool of blood, slashes and cuts covering her form._

_"You have fought well against me Isis, but since Ryuujin is gone now I'll need a replacement." said __M__alefor, clutching a purple egg in his grip. "Your daughter will serve me well, farewell Isis."_

'So that was me when I was younger," Cynder wondered. "Isis? Ryuujin said that name right? What did he say?"

_"So you know my mother's name!" the blue dragon yelled. "I knew you didn't forget anything!"_

"Isis was his mother," Cynder stopped her thoughts. "But Malefor had her daughter as a replacement; I never saw any other dragon aside from myself under Malefor leadership." Cynder's eyes grew wide. "Was I the egg that Malefor had? But Ignitus said I was stolen from the dragon temple. But could he have been wrong?" Cynder questioned herself. "If that's true wouldn't that mean-ow." Cynder lost in her thoughts had unknowingly bumped into someone turning a corner, and that someone was none other than Ryuujin.

So Spyro has a guest in his mind, a 'pure' Malefor, is he here to help or is this just some attempt to bring himself back to life and finish the job?


	4. Arca

The blue dragon stared down the purple dragoness, once more crossing paths with her.

_'Damn, what's he thinking?' _Cynder could only think of what the blue dragon was contemplating.

Malevolent hazel eyes continued to watch and judge her, as if they were trying to figure out who she was and what she means to do.

"As much as I hate the idea of you being here," he began. "You have done nothing to hurt anyone or cause any sort of noticeable 'harm'," the dragon sighed. "I'm going to give you a chance only one though, so if you hurt anything I care about or step out of line, I will not hesitate to kill you." his voice was cold and commanding.

Finding her voice Cynder retorted. "I don't have a reason to do anything evil you can think up about me Ryuujin, I'm not in Malefor's control anymore, he's dead spyro killed him"

"Malefor, dead, ha!" Ryuujin scoffed. "Someone powerful like my father just doesn't simply die or fade out of existence; he's probably waiting around somewhere to constitute his resurrection."

"Why? Why you even think that."

"Why? WHY? Because that dragon was pure darkness, darkness just doesn't vanish with a slash of a claw!" the blue dragon responded. "Darkness never dies; it can only be delivered and gathered again. As well a dragon never truly dies from this plane."

"But, aside from that, remember what I said one chance is all you get." the blue dragon finished with a snarl.

"Why are you giving me a 'chance'?" Cynder asked.

"Gaia convinced me I was to harsh, so that's why, until I see otherwise which I'm sure I will, welcome Cynder to dragons haven."

Spyro had ended up in another part of Dragons Haven, a part where he ended up encountering unlike Cynder who just had a run in with one (Ryuujin). Spyro had the luck to run into a group of eight other dragons his age, most of them seemed to be just lounging around in.

Of course he had seen three of them already.

The first he noticed was the dragoness Gaia, who simply smiled at the newcomer. Gaia was a slender female earth dragon, four jet black horns adorned the dragonesses head, her scales glowed a dark forest green with a tan underbelly leading toward a tail with jagged three spikes on the end and her gold eyes held a piercing yet caring look to them.

Next was Azodro, this dragon held menacing red eyes accompanied with two curved pure white horns, his scales held the typical trait of his heritage, a light blue to almost white his underbelly showed as a light brown and on his tail sat a sharp spearhead.

Of the other would be Aulosrin, the ice dragoness was near identical in her features to her brother, expect for being female of course, and yellow eyes that held a judgmental stare, akin to the violent red eyes of her brother.

Another was a fire dragon, deep blood-red scales showed across his being with a black underbelly, upon his head eight jet black horns, four on each side followed by a wave of ridges along the spine, black just like the horns; finally on his tail was a scythe like tail blade with six 3 to 4 inch spikes just above to the blade. The fire dragon had dull red eyes that showed nothing, but uninterested at the purple dragon.

One dragon was not paying him any heed at all, sitting up on a high ledge reading a scroll, he seemed to be a electric dragon, four dark blue horns sat on the dragon's head along with a single contacted ridge along his spine, with a serrated tail blade.

So was another dragon that was ignoring his presences, was a blue dragon that was lying under a overflow of water. He had no wings which were strange for a dragon; two grey horns came from his head with a following of spike like frills down his back.

Laying next to him was a silver scaled dragoness asleep just like her partner beside her, fours horns sat on her head while a single spear point aronded the end of her tail, grey luminous scales covered her being with a white underbelly, she had a slender form like most other dragoness with several scars showing on her body.

The next was the other earth dragon that resided, aside from Gaia that lived here, spyro believed his name was Xelo. There was something familiar looking about this dragon, the earth dragon had purple eyes along, with two gold horns, with a small golden curved spike on his head, continuing down his spine at several different intervals. His tail weapon was a typical blunt weapon a spiked mace. The earth dragon like the rest of his species had a variation of green colored sales.

The scene was kind of foreign to Spyro sure he had spent time with other dragons, but those dragons we're four elder dragons and the other was his age. Aside from that though, neither he nor cynder had never really met or socialized, with a group of dragons their age before. So this to him was awkward at best.

"So, your one of the two dragons, that the the twins and ryuujin had a scuff with huh?" the fire dragon began. "You don't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving Blaze." the electric dragon said, countering the fire dragon.

"tch, whatever Kaiyofes." Blaze responded, getting up from lying down and stretched. "Go back to reading; your input isn't needed here."

"Blaze, knock it off." a new voice threw in. "me and Athena are trying to sleep here." which came from the blue dragon sleeping under the water overflow. Who which now was awake.

"You know we do have a newcomer here, so how about we behave?" the male earth demanded of his fellow dragons.

"Xelo you have no authority over us." Kaiyofes said. "The only ones who can boss us around are ryuujin and Flarera, and neither is here."

The earth dragon growled at the electric dragon. "Oh a primal growl scary." Kaiyofes said sarcasms thick in his voice.

"Stow your touge Kaiyofes!" Gaia snapped at him, getting tired of the tense feeling that was beginning to build.

The electric dragon reeled back in fear of Gaia, almost losing his footing on the ledge. If there was abouslity anything to know in dragon's haven, it was two, never disobey or speak out against ryuujin and one NEVER piss off Gaia.

"So newcomer what is your name?" Blaze said trying to cut the tense apart.

"It's Spyro." the purple dragon answered.

"Spyro? Isn't that a dragonfly name?"Kaiyofes asked.

"Yes I received it, while under the care of my parents who were dragonflies." Spyro said.

"Hmm a dragon raised by dragonfly's, that's a new one for me." Kaiyofes said, before looking back down at his scroll and kept reading.

"So did you ever think even for second that you were different from them?" Gaia asked who was somewhere between shocked and about to burst out laughing.

"No, I don't think I ever really gave it any thought." Spyro answered relucktly, as he was getting the feeling he was going to get laughed at.

"When did you find out you were a dragon?"

"When I met the dragon guardians." Spyro stated.

"You met the dragon guardians of Esricith...lucky."Blaze said feeling jealous and dejected.

"Esricith?"

"You're kidding? You don't know what Esricith is?"

Spyro shook his head, not knowing what they meant.

"Okay history lesson time, Kaiyofes get your ass down here and explain the history of Esricith for our friend here.

"Oh fun!"

"Let's start from the begening."

"Esricith is the largest dragon nation in the realms, despite its scattered cities and populations, it is largely dotted with ancient ruins and great grasslands. Esricith is viewed as the second most powerful nation next to the dragon empire; it is ruled by a monarchy meaning a king and queen. Esricith has the highest concentration of purple and earth dragons. Esricith is most known for producing some of the highest rated fighters among dragons, but that really all I know; I have very limited knowledge on it." Kaiyofes finished. "I never read many scrolls on it, so sorry." before turning back to read his scroll.

Elsewhere

"Ryuujin can I ask you something?" Cynder asked.

"Uh, and what would that be?" the blue dragon responded, still struggling with himself to get along with the former terror of the skies, at Gaia's request.

"Is there any way to find out if one dragon is related to another?"

"Maybe, but it hasn't been used in over a thousand years." Ryuujin pondered.

"What's it?"

"Well it is a stone, well more like a giant slab, it said to be able to tell which dragon is related to who and where they are; but only its creator could use it," Ryuujin said. "So I'm not sure if we could even use it, not to mention you might not want to know who you're related to."

"Why would I not want to know, it's something I've wonder about since Spyro freed me," Cynder lowered her head as she spoke, while dug her claws into the ground out of frustration. "I just want to know,.. I just want to know what happened to what family I had, before malefor took me and tore everything apart!" tears began to from near Cynder's eyes and dropped to the floor.

Ryuujin watched as Cynder shedded tears of agony at the horror that was the unknown, he could actually feel his heart ache with pain at the sight, why was he feeling bad for the terror of the skies? He let out a frustrated grunt with a sigh not long after; he held a claw to his head, at an attempt to quell a coming headache. Why WHY was he feeling sympathy for the terror of the skies WHY?

"Fine...if you really want to know that badly," Ryuujin sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but you'll owe me got it!"

Cynder could only nod, and somewhat smile.

Ryuujin turned away from Cynder, and raised his head up toward the ceiling; then let out a roar that echoed the caves. He turned around once more and walked past Cynder, continuing to walk he cocked his head back at Cynder, "well you coming or not?" He asked. Cynder didn't responded, only followed.

Ryuujin lead the dragoness though a off to the side path, it was dank and a little fighting.

"In case you're wondering, we're heading to the artifact vault."

"Artifact vault..."

_Flashback_

_An ape carrying a pair of white and yellow colored orbs approached Cynder, "mistress, we have located two more." the ape said, laying them in front of her._

"_Good, I have one less reason to kill you now, go put them away with the other artifacts in the vault and lock it up." Cynder told the Ape._

"_Yes mistress and thank you!" the ape said before running off._

"_Why is it so difficult to find the Arca, without it we will never free Malefor."_

"is there anything called the Arca in the vault." Cynder asked, wondering what her past memories were trying to tell her.

The blue dragon froze dead stop, he looked back at her fear running through his eyes, "Why would you ask that, that thing is the evilest artifact in existence, it is capable of stealing any beings power. That's how Malefor got out from the seal my mom put him in, isn't it?!"


	5. unveiling evil

"That's how he got out of the seal isn't it?" Ryuujin Asked, still frozen with fear.

"I guess, Malefor had me use it to absorb the powers of the dragon guardians, in order to free him." Cynder answered.

"Where is it now?"

"I don't know the last place I saw it was the well of souls."

"Hmm fine then, if it was lost there, there's no getting it back." Ryuujin said, fear lifting away from him.

"Now come, their waiting on us."

"Who's waiting on us?"

"Our friends, remember that roar I did just a bit ago?"

Cynder nodded.

"That was to call them to a certain spot and that's where we are going."

A few minutes later

Ryuujin had finished directing her though the dark caverns and towards what was left of the artifact vault. The artifact vault was a massive cracked room after it had fallen from the sky; various artifacts littered the room, ranging from books, swords, lances and shields to massive thirty foot structures.

"Come on, it's over this way," Ryuujin said guiding her to where Spyro and a few other dragons were standing around a large flat plain looking stone slab.

"Cynder? What's going on, none of the others here have a clue," Spyro said.

"Well, that's not our fault; Ryuujin is the one who called us here." Kaiyofes said, in a clam voice.

"But you knew where to go?"

"Just because we knew where it was, doesn't mean we know why Ryuujin called us here."

"Where's Gaia?" Ryuujin asked not seeing his mate anywhere nearby. "And for that matter where is either Athena or Ghor?"

"It's Gaia's turn to watch the younglings while Flarera rests, as for the other two their sleeping somewhere." Aulosrin answered. Ryuujin grunted in frustration.

"That's fine, I'll be talking to them later though," He started." Anyway I have call everyone here so we can have some very difficult questions answered, this stone here is known as the heritage stone, it was created past 1000 years ago. It has the ability to track and hold information on any dragon in existence even before their born, it will tell us any dragon that your related to even if their alive or dead."

"Spyro why don't you go first, it will require a small offering of blood though, so how you do that is up to you." Ryuujin offered.

"So just a small amount huh? Alright then." Spyro said, putting his right claw on the stone and cutting out a small amount of blood with his left. As soon as the blood made contact it was clockwork the stone ardors the blood and black lines began to form on its surface and began marking names and breeds of dragons from years past, to the more important family, it read two parent dragons still alive and one sibling the names didn't appear.

"Well it looks like your family is still alive, you're quite lucky." Ryuujin stated.

"Where are the names?" Blaze questioned, looking at the slab.

"Maybe it takes time to appear, I don't know." He answered.

Several names began to carve themselves in, showing the names Terrador father, Flarera mother, and Xelo brother.

"Well that's not what I was expecting." Cynder said, "Terrador being your father?"

"Quite something that is, you might want to talk to my moth- our mother about this when we're done." Xelo stated. "not the way I thought this day would go."

"Umm right, Cynder you can go next." Ryuujin said. Cynder step forward toward the slab and did a small blood offering, much like Spyro's it was clockwork, and it didn't take it long before it began the revel, the recent family for Cynder. Eprun father, Aro sister, Bulis brother, Equnif brother, Isis mother.

Ryuujin's eye widened, "wh-what but if that's true th-." Ryuujin didn't get to finish, before the slab etched Ryuujin half-brother onto its surface, Ryuujin's eye's hardened as he accidentally let out a small pulse of energy that mess with the slab energy and made it unusable, "uh sorry… I –I need to be alone for abit," he said turning around and flying off.

"Wait, Ryuujin…" Cynder tried to call back her new brother, but to no avail.

"I would recommend you let him be, for now at least," Azodro started. "He was only starting to try and forgive you then he finds this out. He'll come to something soon I doubt he'll end up hating you though, just give him time. "He said trying to reassure her.

"Um Spyro I believe this might a good time as any to talk to your mother." Cynder said, trying to distract herself.

"Right."

Flarera chambers

It was silent within the room; Flarera was just informed of the revelation by her two sons.

"Well Spyro it's good to know now that both my mate and first son are still alive." Flarera said, with tears of joy starting to form, as she hugged Spyro.

"I must admit it's a bit overwhelming, but it does feel like a burden has left me." Spyro told his mother. "I honestly never thought about who my parents were, but I guess I hid it away and never noticed it."

"But mother what now; we can't keep staying here, no matter what Ryuujin dictates."

"Xelo that is not why we stay, what Ryuujin and his group dose is not our concern we are only here to watch over the younglings; until we find out where we can go with them that safe we must stay here." Flarera told her son.

"Why not Warfang?"

"Warfang still stands, I was under the impression it was destroyed by Malefor."

"No it isn't, the guardians protect it, as did I along with Cynder during his as-"

Before they could continue and shrieking roar was heard throughout the caverns

Ryuujin.

It was still early morning the sun only shown dimly though the dark storm could, lighting and thunder boomed and struck the ground in the distance as rain poured.

"I guess I really don't have any reason to hate Cynder, now since I know mom is alive, but now I know Cynder my sister," Ryuujin pondered, "geez now what do I do?" Ryuujin had made his way outside into a rain storm with thunder and lightning cracking through the skies, "I don't know why I like weather such as this but I do." He lay down on the wet ground letting the pouring rain pelt his scales, as laid there, something felt wrong, like something was watching him. Although before anything could be done, Ryuujin felt a sharp blow hit him on the back of his head, before falling to the ground.

"What did you do that for Tracker?! A cheetah yelled at a panther. "We were here to investigate the temple, not to attack anyone."

"Hunter... he could've been a minion of Malefor what would you have done?" the panther questioned him.

"Scout thinks you are being over eager. Scout thinks he might have been friendly." A jaguar said judging the panther's actions.

"Scout is right, you are being to rash Tracker, and there might be other dragons here. What will they think when they notice one of them missing." above them sitting in the shadows, was a green dragoness barring her fangs. "This is what they'll think." Gaia surprised them with the intent to kill, but was taken off guard when Tracker hit her with the sharp end of a blade instead of the blunt that was used on Ryuujin, the razor edge made contact with the dragoness cutting past her hardened scales and drawing out a deadly amount of blood a making her let out a horrid roar in pain.

Ryuujin bypassing the pain in his head snapped his eyes open at the shriek of his mate there were only two things he saw the panther that had struck Gaia and saw red.

A sickening crunch and ripping of bone and flesh filled the area, a body of a panther hit the ground missing an arm and had a large gash across the chest, and blood pouring out as the panther took his final breathes before passing on.

The culprit of his death was no other than Ryuujin who now held the arm of Tracker in his mouth and spit it out blood dripped between his fangs as a black mist began to roll over him, making him take on a feral type look, and his began to glow a pure white before letting out a blood curling roar that seemed to increase the storm's forcibly and giving it a evil feeling.

"Scout knew bringing Tracker was a horrible idea, he was too new, too brash." the jaguar stated, pulling out a steel pole to defend himself with.

"It was not my idea; the chief was the one who made me bring him! Hunter responded to his brother, pulling out his bow and arrows.

The carried dragon bolt forth with such speed scout barely had time to block it; he used the pole to intercept the dragons bite with the pole.

"Scout cannot believe the power the young one holds, Scout begs hunter to get it away don't kill though." the jaguar pleaded.

Hunter pulled back the string on his bow striking the dragon though his wing membrane and nailing him to the wall.

"Scout wonders why he attacks us."

"No dougt that the female was his mate." Hunter answered.

"Scout thinks if we help the female it might calm down."

"You might be right."

Ryuujin's state of mind was a mess, no thought's were processed, just pure rage and primal insist held the mind. Still struggling against the arrows that nail him up, notice the two cats approaching Gaia maybe to finish her off he didn't know but he wanted them nowhere near her and lost it. Roaring in pain and gain the notice of the cats, he pulled his wings free ripping his membrane and blood dripped from them as he finished, the dragon was heaving heavily. The black mist that rolled off the dragon began to meld the wing membrane back together as it had never been pierced or ripped apart. The dragon started at them with white empty eyes, a low but apparent growl keep coming from him.

"We do not seek to harm you-"

a unearthly raor was let loose making both cats cover their ears,"Harm ME!" He cut him off. "You've have done more than that, you have taken away the one thing in my life that has made me feel wanted or loved."

"We can help her ju-"

"Liar!" Ryuujin roared, lunging foreword, but was deterred when a large black crystal burst from the ground and slam into him pinning him to the wall. The feral dragon struggled to break the crystal,he dug his claws in cracking the surface of the crystal, but his sreagth faded fast and proceeded to passout. The crystal began to glow and draw in the dark mist and energy that was infecting the dragon, Ryuujin tried to resist his power being taken but passed out from fatigue.

Unknown to ether of the cats, Gaia had unknowingly healed herself and used a dark crystal to drain the feral dragon's power away.

"Scout asks where that thing came from."

"I do not know it's origin but I do know what it is, it is a dark crystal used by Malefor to drain any dragon's strength leaving them weak and powerless." Hunter explained.

The dark crystal clacked with raw malevolent energy, as the end holding Ryuujin crumbled and let the dragon loose.

"Scout wonders what Hunter commands now, bury Tracker? Or leave before more dragons come?"

"No, our mission is to find and confirm the sighting of dragons here and return them to Warfang."

"You won't be going anywhere until I know what's going on?" it was Flarera with fire flaring from her maw.

After a couple of minutes of explaining what had happened and after Hunter's surprise at seeing Spyro and Cynder again, most things clammed down after that, as well healing Gaia.

"Spyro, Cynder it's good to know both of you made it, but what of Ignitus did he survive?"

"No he didn't, he died shielding us through the ring of fire."

"Truly a shame that is, honestly we didn't expect to find you or Cynder here Spyro, but why haven't you returned to Warfang it's been a full year now since you vanished and you two defeated Malefor."

"A YEAR!" Spyro shout.

"Hunter what do you mean?!" Cynder asked worriedly. "Have no such knowledge."

"Both of you have been missing for a year, how could you not know."

"Hunter we only awoke a few days ago."Cynder stated.

"It's been a year, yet you only recollect a few days know you are not lying, you have no reason to," Hunter said. "It does not matter though, we have completed our mission here and as a bonus, we found you two, and Master Ignatius will be pleased."

"Master Ignatius?"

"Yes, he is the new fire guardian and a relative of Ignitus, after the both of you and Ignitus went missing, the guardians had no choice but to replace him with a new guardian under the order of king Eprun... But this can be explained at a later time, please gather up anyone you can so we can return to Warfang." Both nodded before leaving.

"Scout wants to know what we do with Tracker." The jaguar said referring to the mauled from of the panther. Hunter snarled at the sight.

"He did not follow orders and got himself killed, he will be left there as the disgrace he is," Hunter said angry. "Now help me move the two scout, we need them, to back to Warfang with the others." Hunter moved to picked up the dragoness.

10 mines later

"Good is everyone here." Flarera nodded in response, still watching several grumpy younglings.

"Hunter I must ask, wouldn't it be a bad idea to travel back in a storm." Cynder asked.

"You are correct Cynder it would not be wise but we are not traveling though the storm, but we will be back in Warfang in a few minutes." Suddenly the jaguar pulled out a small blue stone and chucked it into the air over.

"Scout thinks you should brace yourself!" He yelled before the stone exploded into a bright light, engulfing all who were standing nearby in it.

Warfang archives

The Warfang archives were rebuilt almost right after the academy was built, it was a massive sprawling library, containing most of the worlds dragon history.

An adult male fire dragon paced about the room replacing the books and scrolls that were out of place, along with the help of a few moles. "Rotten students if they can't organize how anyone of them even think about becoming guardians could," He sighed. "Why don't we have an overseer right now, damn purple dragons, going into hiding during Malefor's rampage, why did the recent purple dragon of legend have to go down with Malefor?" A circle in the center of the room began to act up; the fire dragon took notice of it.

"Hunter must be returning from his mission, I wouldn't have sent them in the first place chasing after ghosts. Spyro and the other are both dead, but the guardians refuse to accept that. Hopefully after this they will give up this needless search." The light began to intensify, bringing the moles that were working with the fire guardian forth. "I do hope he returns safely though, I'm still testing the effectiveness of those sto-" he was cut off when a familiar dragonfly came flying out of the light and smacked the floor face first, the dragonfly got up and shook his head regaining flight.

"Sparx why were you in there?"

"hey don't even ask, but you know maybe I like jumping though random portal's that come out of nowhere then suck me in then spit me out, It's really fun!" The dragonfly stated sarcastic before flying off, ignoring the light in the room.

"Why the guardians keep him around is beyond me." Ignatius muttered. The fire dragon waited for the light to die down before a much unexpected sight greeted him. Standing alongside hunter and Scout was a fairly large group of dragon's one adult fire dragoness, several adolescents and a few younglings.

"Master Ignatius, our mission was a full success, we confirmed the dragon sightings and we got a small bonus along with, but before that we have two that need medical attention," Hunter says, motioning toward Ryuujin and Gaia.

"Well what are you moles waiting on get them medical attention now!" the surprised moles scampered around the room abit before getting both dragons to a better place to look at them for injuries.

"Hunter where is tracker?" the fire dragon questioned, noting a missing cat

"He was an unfortunate loss in this, do not concern yourself though it only concerns my tribe, you have some very pressing matters to debate with the guardians right now," Hunter stated waving Spyro and Cynder forward. "These two are the ones the guardians have been looking for."

"Spyro and Cynder! The guardians will want to meet you right away but their teaching classes right now, would you mind waiting for them in the guardian's hall

"Hunter fined the others unoccupied rooms I'll deal with these two for now." Ignatius told the cat._ 'I wasn't expecting them to bring anyone back from this mission let alone the missing Spyro and Cynder this is going to be a massive headache later I just know it.'_

As the group of dragon followed hunter Flarera stopped Xelo's movement, "you get to stay son this concerns you as well as it does me."

"Prey tells how it concerns you?"

"This is why." Flarera turned her neck to the side showing a small insignia.

"Terrador's mark?" Ignatius ponders. "Fine then just head for the tower, I will assist hunter for the moment then inform the guardians." _'Headache I just know it'_

About an hour later of trying to find the guardians tower in Warfang, after being stopped by multiple moles in the temple and be greatly thanked by them for saving the city,(telling Flarera and Xelo to go on without them) they ran into one more optical one that was evil well to Cynder at least.

As Spyro turned a corner, a bright light smacked right into Spyro's face, the bright annoying light peeled itself away from Spyro.

"Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah it's me the mighty Sparx! Now what are you two dragons doing out…of…class?" Sparx went slack jawed.

"Sp-spy-spyro!" the dragon jumped onto his missing brother and hugged him as hard as he could. "Purple boy where have you been," he looked over at Cynder and grinned. "So going for one like you huh? I'm not going to judge I'm glad you dumped Cynder though that evil she-thing can rot for all I care."

"Sparx that is Cynder." The grin vanished, and the dragonfly gulped, realizing what just happened...

"Eh uh hey Cynder I was just joking." Sparx tried to apologize, but was only meet with a scowl and barred teeth, the dragoness took one step forward, before Sparx screamed "MOMMY!" before flying away quickly, Cynder only laughed at the dragonfly's reaction, "scaring Sparx will never get old."

"Cynder..." Spyro groaned.

"Alright! I lay off him for now, come on lets catch up with the others before any other moles find us." Cynder suggested.

"Yeah ii want to talk to the guardians as soon as we can,"Spyro said. "But I do need to talk to you in private later though we need to talk about some things right away, alright Cynder?"

"Alright." she nodded before both of them ran off to catch up with the others

Master Ignatius

"Ugh a head this is right now." Master Ignatius had collected the guardians and was now on their in flight to the tower.

"Ignatius I demand we know what this is about before we arrive; otherwise you have taken me away from young learning about their great heritage." Cyril spoke out to the newest guardian.

"I have to agree, it was appalling unneeded and unnecessary for you to pull take whisk away all of us away from the classes with the dragon games so soon close near." Voter chattered on.

"Can it both of you, we will find out in due time."

The rest of the flight was quite expected for a bit of bicker between the energy and ice dragons.

"Okay we're here Ignatius, now what's so important?" Terrador getting slightly irradiated at the fire guardian.

"Now now Terrador watch it, you what to be in a bad mood to see me again do you?" an angel like voice graced his ears, he whipped his head around to where it came from.

"Flarera?"


	6. The time

It had almost been a full month since spyro and cynder had returned to Warfang, news of their survival began to spread throughout most of Esricith, only to a few small settlements nearby. Bringing most who witnessed the true horror of malefor's evil great relief that the dragon or dragons that had defeated malefor we're alive, thought the rate was increasing.

The dragons that spyro encountered in the old ruins of malefor had settled in well in the city of Warfang. His brother Xelo had quickly taken up after Terrador, as a guardian apprentice very few out of the academy we're ever chose for such a role. Kaiyofes didn't enter the academy like the others did, but now spent most of his time with a group of energy dragons in the town , who excelled in ancient magic's and writings. Blaze had become a top student in the academy, surpassing the former top student Flame, who which was very displeased with the newcomer taking his role as what he called ladies man. Ghor and Athena had just become run of the mill students not really excelling anywhere. Azodro and Aulosrin had become the academies top fighters.

He himself had begun yet another training regiment under the guardians in order to regain his lost elements. (Happens a bit too often doesn't it?) Cynder had taken up training with spyro as well due to her new stance as a purple dragon as well, the two young purple dragons almost couldn't be separated, it seemed that the energy chain that malefor put on them ended up having a profound effect. As for Ryuujin and Gaia as soon as they recovered, he really didn't know what happened to Ryuujin, he was told though that the blue dragon was making trips between dragons haven and Warfang. he would often see Gaia, the earth dragoness almost became a mentor to spyro despite her age she was very knowable.

Dragon temple training room

Currently our purple hero was in a training session with Terrador and cynder with the latter standing next to him, fighting against magic ape dummies.

"remember you must feel the tectonics of the earth in order to use it to your own ends," his father stated, as spyro smashed another wooden ape to bits, before facing another a blasting it apart with a earth powered scatter shot, and Cynder finished off the final two with a high voltage charge finishing the training session, both feeling winded.

"Spyro what is wrong with you the elements especially earth should come easy for you." Terrador stated. "Where done for now Spyro, Cynder, go get some rest its getting late." the purple dragon's nodded before leaving the training room.

The purple dragon of legend sighed heavily, his training to reacquire his powers was going well he had completely reacquired his fire and energy elements, but sadly earth and ice were sparse for him at best.

'_Spyro it pains me to see a fellow purple dragon of legend like this.'_ the fragment of malefor spoke.

And it had been a month since a fragment of malefor had taken up residence in his mind, he didn't tell anyone about the former purple dragon in his mind as malefor wouldn't speak to him for long periods of time.

_'Look for the last time…i am not interested in what you have to say!' spyro snarled in his mind at the fragment, continuing to walk to his room with Cynder._

_'Fine then I shall only talk to you if you will it.' malefor finished fading back into the darkness of Spyros mind._

_"Spyro are you okay?" cynder asked, seeing that spyro seemed to be dealing with inner turmoil._

'finally.' spyro thought angrily, right as he smacked into another dragon knocking them both to the ground.

'Oh no.' Cynder thought.

"Watch were you're going pest." spyro knew whose voice that belonged to, it was flame a prideful and arrogant fire dragon.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you flame, so go away." Spyro said.

"Don't you damn dare speak to me like that? I'm the academy's top student."

"Don't you mean former top student." a female voice jumped in, it was Gaia, who was coming out of the archives. "If I remember Blaze knocked you straight off your preach Mr., ladies man.

"Ahh the lovely Gaia, to what do I owe this pleasure." flame smirked and flirted with the earth dragoness.

"Get over yourself flame, I would 'never' be attracted to you, plus I have already been marked." Gaia said to the fire dragon, turning her neck to show Ryuujin's mark on her.

"Oh now don't tell me your linked to malefor's spawn." Flame spat venom coating his every word.

It had become commen knowledge that Ryuujin was the son of malefor, but for some reason no one in Warfang seemed to well, care about it, maybe they learned their lesson with Cynder. Sadly though flame was one of a few who still hated hated both the terror of the skies and the new addition, malefor's spawn.

"See it also that type of attitude which keeps girls away from you." Gaia said. "so get, before I decide to stop pretending that you didn't insult my mate, and to gut you with your own tail-blade. I recommend you leave!" She stated firmly yet kindly at the same time.

"Fine I'll leave for now, but one day Gaia you like every other dragoness will be my mate." He stated before leaving.

"Out of everyone why did you have to run into him spyro?!" Cynder said, glaring at the fire dragon as he left.

"hey it's not like I meant to, besides he not that bad." Spyro said trying to keep tensions down before Cynder decided to ring the fire dragons neck.

"so aside from flame ruining part of your day how you two doing?" Gaia asked.

"we're both fine just finished a another training session with master Terrador." Cynder told her.

"spyro ,still having diffculticies with mastering the earth element huh?

"yeah I am, and I'm having a hard time figuring out why?" Spyro said to Gaia.

"must be embarrassing to not be able to master a element that your parent possessed." Gaia said teasing the purple dragon.

The purple dragon found himself burning with embrassesment, which Cynder could only watch with amusement.

"so I have been meaning to ask the both of you, why do both of you stay so close together all the time?" Gaia asked. "I mean it's not a bad thing to be in love bu-"

"Whoa who said anything about that!" Cynder stopped the earth dragoness, blushing bethean her dark purple scales. In all truth neither purple dragon confessed to the other despite their feelings for each other, but mating season would take care of that soon enough.

"Deny it all you want, but you both know the truth though, k later you two!" Gaia said before running off.

'_I swear it's almost like they will never admit to each other.' Gaia thought._

'_Gaia, will you just leave them alone already!' A voice sounded in her head._

'_Oh come on ryuujin I'm just trying to help them.' Gaia mentally smiled back at her mate._

'_trying to help someone and causing a bit of chaos are pretty close to being the same to you.' Ryuujin said. 'will you please clam down I know the season is near and your getting a bit "hyper" but please get yourself under control, I don't want anything to upset our progress!'_

'_Wait did you finally figure it out.' Gaia asked assuming her normal calm and collected state._

'_I believe so now can you get back here! I want to see if we can do anything with them.'_

The two purple dragons watched as the Earth dragoness rushed off, Cynder turned her head to Spyro. 'Gaias right if I don't say anything to spyro now he might end moving on to another dragoness.'

"Spyro?" Cynder said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Can we get to our room now, we need to talk." Cynder said uneasily

"Cynder is everything all right?" Asked spyro.

"Spyro there's something I need to tell you right now!" Cynder said firmly, casting away her unease. "Spyro I love you." She said.

This caught spyro off guard, "Why?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro you're the only one that has ever trusted me, when everyone else just saw me as the terror of the skies. You also saved me from my own self loathing and darkness, came after me when I left the temple, and refused to fight me when malefor took control of me again, spyro you never gave up on me, and for that I have fallen for you." She finished.

What happened next was clock work and only for those two to ever know.

Guardians cambers

"I do not understand why his mastery of the elements progresses so slowly." Terrador said.

"Do not blame yourself Terrador, tis not your fault." Ignatius said to the earth guardian. Nor is it Spyro's he has lost access to his elements twice now, due to his excessive use of them against the dark master."

"It's a shame, spyro bared to wait of the world on his back only to get punished for it by losing access to all his elements." The noble ice dragon Cyril spoke.

"It is almost unfaomble almost unreachable concept to grasp." Volteer chattered.

"Perhaps it's time to let the ancients take over Spyro's training." Terrador said.

"Ancient's? Wait them?!" Cyril exclaimed, surprised Terrador would make such a suggestion

"Yes. I believe we have little choice, only the previous dragons of legend could fully restore Spyro's powers!" Terrador stated.

"But the tomb is buried deep in the Halmor tundra, certainly you don't indented for him to go alone?" Cyril asked worriedly know how dangerous the tundra was since he grew up there.

"No, you would go Cyril you grew up there so you'd be the best to send."

"but this is something he must decide on his own." All four guardians nodded in agreement.

Spyro

unlike most dragons in the academy, spyro and Cynder shared a room, it was a standard room with a fireplace in the wall, a bookshelf and a balcony, bedding the two dragons shared as of now, sat in the middle of the room. Sparx was also a resident of the room he lodges on top of the book shelf.

The purple dragon awoke the next morning, (after getting into a 'situation with cynder.')

"What the hell just happened?" Spyro Asked out the aches and pains of a long sleep..

'_Spyro just let me sleep a bit longer.'a faint voice echoed_.

Spyro looked around trying to find the source of the sound, for a second he thought it was Cynder. but she was asleep, so where was this voice coming from, he looked over where Sparxs was

_'I'll get to the kids in a minute.'_ there it was again, and again it sounded like Cynder.

"Maybe i need to get some air." Spyro muttered, shaking his head then, making his way over to the balcony, spreading his wings before taking off.

it was now morning, a cold shivering brisk morning in Warfang. The season of summer had past, giving way to fall, making colder than some dragons liked outside. Although, this was not the same case for ice dragons or spyro who enjoyed it.

It was finally all past malefor's evil influence gone (aside from the one in his head, which he ignores mostly okay all the time.)He could finally just relax like most dragons his age. The purple dragon soared though the skies of Warfang, feeling the cold against his scales. Despite what spyro thought could clear his head, he was still hearing a faint voice that sounded like Cynder, he landed into a part of Warfang where small side shops were usually set up, but being early morning no one was there.

He shook his head still trying to rid his head of the voice, until he just lost it.

'STOP!' spyro mentally shouted.

Back with cynder.

Cynder jolted from her sleep after, hearing a loud, "STOP." She shook her head and gazed around spyro was not here, Sparx was snoring on the shelf (no surprise there).

'Maybe it was nothing,' Cynder thought, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh what is this pain on the back of my neck?" Cynder thought out loud, feeling a few loose scales and some thick water like subsistence, which she guessed was blood. , she cast her gaze over to Sparx.

"Sparx!" she said but got no response from the dragonfly.

"SPARX!" she yelled this time, making the poor dragonfly wake up with jolt, saw her and yelled EVIL-SHE DRAGON (and screamed like a little girl of course before flying the wrong why and smacked right into the wall next to his bed, before falling straight back into said bed.

"Useless dragonfly." Cynder muttered to herself, before deciding to go to the infirmary.

As Cynder walked out of the room and away from the knocked out dragonfly, she took her tail blade and rubbed the flat part of it against her neck, and brought it back around, the tail now had blood on it with a few loose purple scales that had fallen off, "my neck doesn't hurt and I can't feel a cut, so what is it? Cynder wondered before continuing on to the infirmary.

A/N

If anyone can guessed what happened at the end you get a cooki- no wait a dragon cookie! Better right? R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Cynder held her head down, was she embarrassed at what had happened, no. instead right now she was shocked, afraid, worried and several other things right now and she didn't know what to do.

Flashback

"Well young dragoness its nothing to worry about." A mole doctor said. "You've simply just been marked."

"Wait as in the mating mark?" Cynder asked with shock. The mole nodded. Cynder groaned and put her claws over her face.

"So do you know much about the mating mark?"

"Not much…but Flarera told me it marked a dragon's mate, that's it though."

"Well let me tell you a bit about it so you aren't surprised by any of its effects." The mole said. "First, it's marks another dragon as a mate as you know. Second it creates a telepathic link between the two, allowing the two to feel each other feelings and thoughts. If there's anything beside those, it's a secret to all but you dragons."

Flash back end

Cynder could only lay there and think of what transpired, but not what to do next. 'This is nothing but a headache; I wonder how Spyro's dealing with this.'

Spyro

'STOP!' Spyro mentally shouted, a feeling of fright washed over him then nothing. It had all went silent.

'What is wrong young dragon?' Malefor questioned.

"Nothing, nothing to do with you anyway." Spyro said.

"that's not going to work this time Spyro, I'm not going to leave unless you talk this time." The Malefor remnant pushed.

Spyro could already tell this wasn't going to vanish, so for once he talked to the fragment. "I'm just hearing a series of unknown voices in my head and they were just beginning to stress me out is all."

"you truly did grow up in a swamp." Malefor said back.

"What?" Spyro questioned not knowing to feel insulted.

"those thoughts are from your marked one Cynder."

"Wait that's what happened last night?!" Spyro shouted, luckily for him no one was around.

"so, are you trying to announce something to the whole world or are you still talking to me?"

"Shut up." Spyro said in his head.

"Well look who's up early." Oh was this was one voice Spyro DIDN"T want to deal with right now. "What do you want flame?"

"Is that anyway addressing an elite Spyro?" Flame said with a crooked smile. "As for what I want, I want every dragoness in Warfang for my own including that evil bitch of yours Cynder."

"Normally killing you should not be required, but as now since your linked to Cynder by being marked, I have to kill you before it becomes permanent."

Spyro took a fighting stance feeling threatened by the fire dragon.

Seeing this fire dragon laughed at the purple dragon. "Now now Spyro, clam down and just make this easy on yourself, you can't take all three of us." The gust from flapping wings could be felt and heard from behind Spyro. "Are you really this greedy Flame?" A voice chastised from a nearby roof, Flame feeling threatened cast his gaze toward the voice. Lying down on the roof was a very familiar dark blue dragon watching the fire dragon with a hardened glare.

"Spawn of Malefor, what you want?!" Flame demanded barring his teeth at Ryuujin.

The dragon jumped down from the roof and landed between Spyro and flame, facing the fire dragon. "You know flame if you have problem right now, it's with me not Spyro." Ryuujin said, a deep almost demonic growl emanated from his maw. Spyro's blood ran cold, and began to slowly back away, from the blue dragon's area.

"And what problem would I have with you!" Flame mocked, "aside from you being alive that is!"

"The problem is you've pissed me off for the last time! I'm tired of you and your arrogance Flame. You keep trying to come between me and Gaia, even though we have already marked each other."

"Why would I try now she's gone!" Flame said, voice filled with a smug accomplishment. Ryuujin began to grind his teeth together.

Both dragons held their stances firmly.

Spyro watched the two dragons with worry, both were strong in their own right, but there was little that Flame could do against the aggressive and clean fighting style that Ryuujin used. So he decided to try to stop it before it could go anywhere.

Ryuujin was about to lunge right at Flame when Spyro threw himself between them, even surprising himself ready to defend flame. "Move it Spyro! Unless you what to go down as well!" even though spyhole didn't know this dragon well, he had talked to Gaia on many occasions some not of his choosing of course. Unlike Spyro, Ryuujin had grown up on the run from his father, the dark master, and the loss of his mother to Malefor. Always around the corner was someone sent by his father to capture him, or even possibly kill him, so he grew up from age one having to kill anything that threaded him? Instead of having the comfort of parents he got a cold cruel and unforgiving world. (I'll dedicate a history of Ryuujin chapter later on, too much to explain here. That and I don't feel like it.) So any attachment he found he held very dear to him, particularly, to his mate Gaia and Azodro and Aulosrin who were basically family to Ryuujin, and would defend them with his life even if it meant killing anyone, ANYONE, who threatened his bonds.

"There has to be a better way to settle this other than clawing each others throats out!" Spyro said.

Flame began to cackle at the edge of insanity. "There is no way out now Spyro, your both in my way. So was Gaia that's way I want her to become mine, I didn't want such beauty to be lost, But she is no longer a problem now as sad as it is it couldn't be avoided."

Ryuujin felt a feeling of dread come over him. "What did you do to her?"

"Link with her and find out." The blue dragon wasted no time, and connected his mind with his mate's, and then out of nowhere a large wave of pain hit the blue dragon. An ethereal howl of pain came from the blue dragons maw; he dropped to the ground holding his claws to his head trying to lessen it, but to no avail. His screams of pain started to become demonic as the fiery pain spread over his body, the dragon continued to howl with demonic intent beginning to take root in his body.

"What did you do Flame!" Spyro Demaned, torrents of anger being directed at the fire dragon.

"Oh, not much, aside from leaving that earth dragoness in a pool of her own blood, and awakening the first Twilight dragon in nearly five-thousand years!"

"Flame!"

"and just because my master commands it,doesn't mean I like it, now with those two down and out your next. And I'm going to enjoy this." Flame started toward Spyro a fiery aura indicating a comet dash was coming. Spyro tried to meet it head on but failed against flames power behind it. Skidding back he was taken off guard at what flame looked like. The fire dragon was surrounded by menacing black mist, sporting dark forbidding dim eyes, on his front legs two serpent like lines coiled around them same with the back legs, on the upper part of his front legs a black crescent moon facing towards the ground with a smaller one facing inward, and finally on his chest a large black V made it self's known.

"Flame what is this?"

"This is the physical from of my hatred for you and those dragons you brought with you to Warfang, this is the form of my vendetta against you, and this is my from that is going to kill you!"

The fire dragon burst forth passing Spyro while wrapping his tail around Spyro's neck. Knocking the purple dragon off his balance, flame came to a fast stop as he slammed spyhole into the target wall. The purple dragon tried to let out a pained roar but flames grip on his neck was tight. Flame drew back his claw and brought it forward gorging a wound across the purple dragons chest blood splattered to the ground as flame continued his brutal assault on the poor dragon. During the attack his claws lit up with a dark energy as he continued.

"you purple dragons have never been of any use to master Arare, Malefor proved that to be true!" he dropped Spyro to the ground, letting Spyro soak in his own blood.

Flame flexed his claws for a moment. "this is it Spyro, no more purple dragons of legend for this era." My master will finally be able to move around the realms without any more interruptions. Goodbye Spyro it was very unpleasant to meet you." Flame brought up his tail blade and shot it toward the purple dragons neck.

"Flame!"

Far off the in the Esricith royal palace sat a ice dragoness, with sky blue scales never tarnished by battle and caring teal eyes and majestic silver horns, around them sat a golden crown fitted for her horns, three golden clasps held to her tail, and four gold bracers sat just above her feet, and a golden clasp held itself around her neck, this ice dragoness was queen Isis. She sat in alone in the Esricith royal palace her mate Eprun was away visiting the dragon emperor Aganeir the IV, along with other high royalty within the dragon realms. She was left here alone for half a month now dealing with various royal duties, which was tiring now don't get her wrong the royal duties were fairly easy to manage, it was dealing with her children that was the most tiring, Bulis and Equnif were such trouble makers, not matter what she did they wouldn't behave. Aro her little girl was the only one who behaved and thankfully stopped her brothers most of the times. The ice dragoness sighed and gazed at the multiple stain glass windows that covered the room. As beautiful as they were, nothing could ever distract her from thinking about her lost children.

Her first child was the only one whose father wasn't Eprun, but Malefor; yes she had fallen in love with the one who soon became known as the dark master. But she had become mates with him before any of this had transpired, before he went insane and before she met Eprun, she could never understand what caused him to turn evil so quickly and take their first son away from her, then vanish. Worst part to her was there was nothing she could do against Malefor taking away Ryuujin from her. When she did try it ended horribly.

Flashback

A horrible sound of claws rendering flesh echo thought-out the halls of one Esricith noble houses, blood spattering and falling onto the floor could be heard throughout the entire house. The source was from Malefor attacking his mate Isis across her chest, after leaving a clear across her chest he beat her across the room with his bladed tail, with the sound of cracking bones accompanying her impact.

"W-Why?" Isis managed to rasp out.

Malefor gave no response as he started at her with evil yellow eyes; the purple dragon of legend had already destroyed and killed anyone who was in the clan house, fires roared throughout the house as support beams fell and crash against the floor spreading embers about.

"Mom?" Isis saw Ryuujin out of the corner of her eye, and began to panic.

He had also brought his father intention toward him as well; he glared at his son as he turned away from Isis.

"Ryuujin Run!" Isis managed to shout with the last of her strength.

Malefor snarled at her and slammed her against the wall once more with his tail. Terrified at the see Ryuujin bolted away from Malefor as his father began after him, into the fiery hell his home had become.

Flash back end

That memory along with the loss of Cynder to Malefor haunted her every day, as much as she tried to cover it up and forget it. Although she couldn't help but think of what it would be like if they were both here. During her thoughts, the royal adviser Shrill approached her, with surprise who but the Esricith ice twins.

"Your highness I caught these two, bothering the smiths again, along with stealing runes, ancient books and uh bo-bot-bothering the dragonesses on their side of the hot springs." Isis almost doubled over at the last one, but kept her regal composer, and a small blush show her anger at her childrens actions.

"Seal away their elements for the rest of the week, and keep them confined to the palace as well." Isis spoke, this having been the 30th time this week Shrill caught them doing this, and she was running out of punishments short of just throwing them in the dungeons forever. She would never do this of course. It was just a tempting very tempting idea sometimes to deal with those two.

She sighed as Shrill dragged them away, both devastated at being grounded, yet again. Many days just went on like this although it was a massive change from Malefor's endless earthen and undead armies. that Malefor was gone most dragons that Malefor was after came out of hiding although. Sadly they were only in the thousands Her former mate had murder more than half of Esricithian dragons, but all was not lost she had gotten a report months ago that all four of Esricith dragon guardians had survived , and had taken in many orphaned dragons and eggs.

She would have visited them by now, if she and Eprun weren't so engrossed by cleaning up Malefor's forces and rebuilding what was destroyed. There were rumors even floating around that the dragon that had defeated Malefor was the new purple dragon of legend and was in Warfang, and had certain dragoness that used to serve Malefor. She pondered whether or not it might be Cynder, but tried to write it off, for some reason she couldn't and had finally come to a decision, and without Eprun's permission.

"Drill!" She called out to one of the royal advisers.

A mole hurried to her attention. "Yes your highness?"

"Prepare the royal escort we're heading for Warfang Now!"

"**Flame!" **a dark voice called, as Spyro slipped into unconscious.

The fire dragon stopped and turned and the new interloper and barred his teeth, he didn't have the power to deal with her right now. he was beginning to lose his control over his mental state and he knew he couldn't fight the terror of the skies right now!

There you go, Flame is starting to show his true colors, Isis had made her appearance, sorry if my battle scenes are half-baked I'll try to improve. Both Spyro and Gaia are hurt badly by this ordeal, and Ryuujin's out again.(just can't stay awake can he.) so until next time sorry if this chapter feels undercooked, I felt that was as well but I couldn't find anything wrong with it.

Next chapter. The introduction of Flames master and a family reunited.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

dear loyal readers,

i have decided i need a MAJOR break from writing. now i know some of you think this is silly as i'm not a very amazing writer but the thing is unlike other writer's i have no one to bounce ideas off of but myself which can get very boring and rather taxing. and as of recent i have gotten a job so i can not think about thease stories for hours on end like i used to and refine the ideas, that and sometimes i feel my story go unnoticed and i used to be alright with that, but sometimes when people give me only a tiny amount of feedback i don't feel inspisered to do anything with it (not trying to make a Jab at ANY of my loyal readers.)

see when i frist started i had the mindset 'i don't care if anyone likes it or hates it i'm gonna keep writing anyway'but as i metioned in the frist chapter of this story Arare always became bored of things, and i feel myself following that path at the moement, the more i got into the story the more i became to care about whats others thought of it. (and i know this isn't thhe best archive to do that in) and as of recent that care has become more apprent, the care to be noticed eats away on my mind as i write and it almost hurts so i don't know what i'm going to do.


	9. Flames death

**Cynder glared down at Flame, casting side glances at a bloodied Spyro and the quivering Ryuujin, she locked her eyes on the rogue fire dragon. Now Cynder was many things,She is cunning, intelligent, witty, resourceful, brave, spirited, determined, independent, and isn't afraid to speak her mind and not very merciful and very vengeful. so since Flame effectively crossed the line with attacking her mate he has dug his own grave.**

"Flame, I have only know you for this past month and you have been nothing, but a unkind nasty snake in the grass. Nor I or Spyro have given you any reason to hate us, but as of now you have given me a reason to hate and KILL YOU!" she lept form the rooftop and soared down at Flame who didn't have nearly anytime to react. She was merciless striking him across his chest and mangling his wings, the weaken fire dragon could do little to react aghast the angry dragoness, for every blow he tried to give her was unneeded as he missed every single time.

Cynder used her wings to propel herself into the air and brought her tail up behind her hitting Flame with a strong uppercut via her tail. The fire dragon soon found himself on his back, Cynder came forth from the sky and posed her tail at his neck. Flame rolled out of the Way causing the dragoness to miss. Flame rolled back onto his feet and managed to strike Cynder with his tail, but only hit her horn making her reel back abit. Taking the small chance this gave him Flame increased the dark energy flowing though him to heal his wounds, but got only a sneering pain in response.

_'damn I'm beginning to overuse it's power, well that's what I get for using the dark orb instead of the fire orb.' Flame thought. 'perhaps, yes, I need to end this now, and that's the best way to do it.'_

"You know Cynder as much fun as this has been,its time to add a new player." Flame eye's flared with dark energy, Ryuujin's demonic howling vanished drawing Cynder's action to him.

The blue dragon hobbled back to his feet as a dark mist began to leak from under his scales and began to consume him, as he was consume by the dark mist it began to break down his from and rebuild him, his horns began to curve and lengthen size and muscle increased to the point of a fully grown male dragon. The mist began to leave the now fully grown blue dragon, to reveal a near-look alike for Malefor with pure Grey eyes.

"well there's my new puppet!"

The blue dragon let out a dark roar in acknowledgment.

Guardians tower

A darkening roar shook though the city getting the attention of Warfang's Guardians.

"it can't be!" Terrador shouted. "it feels like like."

"Malefor…" Cyril said.

Back at the seance

The terrible roar had sent most fleeing from there homes and kept Warfang's guardsmen from wanting to go any further.

The adult blue dragon flexed his claws and cracked his neck.

"Ryuujin, say hi to Cynder." The blue dragon stood there silent. "you dumb ass respond to me!" Flame yelled in anger at the blue,

The blue dragon turned his gaze at the fire dragon. "silence lower breed…I do not answer to you at all…in fact you answer to me and the master now."

"what NO! your suppose to be under my control!"

"under your control?" he let out a hearty laugh. "no Flame your under my control now." The dragons eyes opened and let forth a bright glow. The fire dragon was lifted from the ground and slammed into the nearby wall, " now Flame I ask you to release that which dose not belong to you."

"no I won't, it was a reward from master Ara-ugh!" the Fire dragons throat became clenched and he ceased to speak.

"do not dare speak his name low breed, you have already proven that you cannot serve us well, but would rather only further your own standing with the lower breeds than assist the master in his goal, so release the orb now and i might spare you by making you my slave."

"screw you!"

"Hmm fine !" the fire dragon began to glow a strange black color as he howled out in pain, the darkness took the form of a mist and lifted off his body and over to Ryuujin, as Flame's weak corpse fell to the ground.

the blue dragon held out his claw and the mist began to collect and condense into the orb above it removing his hand form under it it began to float in place, "Arare will be pleased..." the dragon said plainly.

Then turned his attention to Spyro and Cynder. "the purple dragon of legend dieing...sad, but interference is not required." the blue dragon turned and seemed he was going to the fly off, but Cynder stop him by blocking his path.

"female dragon, I would recommend you move or you risk becoming a enemy of Arare."

Even though Ryuujin and Cynder did not get off on the best claw they had grown close over the past month although Ryuujin would fiercely denies it. (he hates being pegged as soft.) "Ryuujin what did you do to Flame and what happened to you." Cynder asked worried about her half sibling. Then blue dragon was going to give answer, but something snared his leg and brought him crashing to the ground, dropping the orb in the process which landed right next to Cynder.

"what happened?" the blue dragon said. Looking at his snared leg, in which a clear blue crystal crystal had grabbed it. Following the the lead that one several others burst forth from the ground shattering the stone pathways they came from and ensnared his neck chest area and his three other limbs before being pulled to the ground and being locked in place with another closing his jaws to prevent him from using any breaths. Grunts and disgruntle roars could be heard heard muffled from the dragons muzzle.

Cynder not fully grasping at what she just witnesses soon got her answer, heavily patting behind her was a Dragoness who had several part of her body encased in a thin layer of glowing Crystals, she soon realized it was Gaia.

"Gaia what happened to you!?" Cynder yelled.

"nothing really." the earth dragoness grinned slightly. "i just had a run in with flame a little while ago and he did a number on me, sorry I wasn't here earlier it I had a few wounds to patch up."

so after a their small exchange and Gaia patch up Spyro the same way she had done herself she was once more talking to the purple dragoness.

"why is Ryuujin acting this way?" Cynder asked watching her half sibling just sit their on his back chained up by Gaia's vine crystal's. In the same place now guarded by several cheetahs and the dragon guardians.

Gaia look down at her claw as the crystals fell of it as it finished healing, she sighed. "we hoped that this would never be know but now I see that's impossible, you see Ryuujin isn't a ordinary dragon he's a twilight dragon."

"Twilight dragon?" Cynder asked looking at Gaia.

"yeah, a twilight Dragon is a type of sub-purple dragon or you might say a alternate purple Dragon from another realm, as the Twilight dragons didn't spawn here first. They can use every sub-element that a purple dragon can't as in mist, wind, shadow, steam, magma, the list goes on for awhile, but being able to use those is nothing compared to their main element , which Ryuujin has refiered to it as cosmic breath as it looks similar to the stars against the black night's sky when it is used and if it's used in the right way with the convexity element it can be used to mess and bend reality itself." Gaia said. " and the reason that Ryuujin is the Way he is now is because the Twilight tyrant Arare's power."

"Arare? I thought he was nothing but a legend, i mean, just the amount of charange and chaos one dragon could cause on that level is just surprise, is he really real?"

"your the one mated to the purple dragon of legend and your asking me?."

Cynder blushed with embarrassment. and Gaia could only laugh at her reaction.

"No matter, but Arare was very REAL,he was everything evil in the world, he slaughtered trillions of dragons in his regain, reduced our anceint proud race to nothing but fearful cowards who would not raise a wing in defiance against him... he was forever sealed in stone, but legend has is that his dark power still exist in pockets of the realms and I fear Ryuujin might have made contact with one of these by accident and now is under some kind of influence of his power and seeks to bring back his long dead 'master', which is impossible but as it stands it is having a adverse effect on him none the less."she stopped for a moment and looked down in the ground in shame. "i am sorry for what happened to Spyro, if Ryuujin wasn't affected by this sickness he mightn't be able to help Spyro fight Flame."

"he's alright now,but what of the Crystals and this thing." Cynder asked about the dark purple orb she had her Claw resting on.

"well the orb i know nothing about, but i can control the crystal because well I'm not an earth dragon, i really a crystal dragon a sub-type of the earth dragons."

"there are sub-types of dragons?" Cynder asked abit surprised.

"yeah, magma, water, forest, etc."

"why are there sub-type's?"

"no one knows really, Ryuujin thought they might be the offspring of of purple dragons, but he wasn't really ever sure though, its still a puzzle to him at the moment."

be fore the conversation could go any further master Ignatius came and asked Gaia if she could help them move, the twilight dragon by contain his power the crystal dragoness bidded farewell to Cynder before leaving to move Ryuujin, and then Cynder moved on to visit Spyro who was the in medical wing of the temple.

2 hours later

"What are we to do about Flame Terrador?" Volteer asked.

"why should we do anything about him he injured Spyro and caused the Dragon Ryuujin to become corrupted, as i see it we should just let his corpse rot in the plains and let the animals pick him clean." Terrador said with anger

"there's no reason to do that Terrador, you shouldn't let your emotions grab hold of you like this." Cyril said to the earth dragon.

"and why not he nearly killed my son, and he has driven another dragon to near insanity, besides he's dead now anyway he had no family no mate, basicly none that cared about him, well leave him in the morgue tonight and dig a shallow grave tomorrow outside of Warfang... and that's all were going to do!" the earth dragon said in anger at the fire dragon and turned and walked out of the room back to his chambers and his mate.

8 hours later, late evening

Cynder had been sitting at Spyro's side for the past few hours trying to talk to him via telepathy, trying to get him to come around with soothing words a a song she knew since hatching. ( no i don't have one figured out, i wish i did though would make this since so much better.) but just little more than a few groans from him, she got nothing from him truly.

she let out a tense breath of air."at least he is not dead," she said aloud.

"Yes it is a very good thing indeed," Said Flarera walking up behind Cynder to come check on her son, making the purple dragoness jump slightly at her appearance.

"i didn't mean to startle you centering i was just coming by to see my son and his mate." Flarera sat on her hunches and smirked at the younger dragoness.

Cynder's tail quickly moved to her neck trying to cover what was implied to be shame only comically though. "ho-ho-how did you know."

"I didn't you just told me." The elder fire dragoness smiled cleverly at the dragoness, to which Cynder cast a small frustrated glare at her. "so has he come around at all yet?"

Cynder broke her glare at Flarera and cast her gaze back at out of it purple dragon, "no he hasn't at all." her face turned to sorrow. I have tried to contact him though our link but I get nothing but scattered thoughts and moans from him."

"so how exactly did you grow to love my son?" Flarera asked Cynder with only the intent to embarrass her new daughter "in-law"(sorry cuoldn't come up with a name for addressing dragons related by mating or whatever it should be called, so sorry.)

In another realm

A human encased in black armor violently struck a small goblin like creature on the back of the head while yelling "keep moving!" the small goblin scrambled back to his feet and ran as much as his chains would let him before falling down again, the human growled at the creature and raised up a sword with a black hilt silver blades and a rose flower design just up-top the hilt, and slide its razor sharp blade though its back then cut it upwards quickly though it's head cutting it in two.

"let that be a lesson to the rest of you!" he yelled out swinging his sword and pointing it at a long single line of chained and shackled creatures of all type's letting the goblins blood fling off it and hit most of the captive's and horrifying some of the calmer creatures.

This is what happened on a daily basis here it was a prison camp for magical creatures and humans who used it in anyway or shape. Here was the base camp of the cult of the rose a group of magic hating humans who appeared after a year after the rift war, really no one knew their intentions or why they even existed. And it didn't matter what magical creature it was being a great and powerful tyrant dragon or a gentle fairy they would capture them then do who knows what with them, and the main problem was they had the good king Alteon's blessing to hunt any magic creature and with that in preservative no one really challenged them aside from necromancers were, holy paladins, dragons, living magical mushrooms, Draconian, mages, guardians, wizards, zards, gnomes, dwarfism, elves, the endless DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM !, bandits, Dragonlords, dragon masters and randy the grass framer and his magical dirty stick of holiness.

Honestly even the common folk were even afraid of these cult of the rose solders as many heard stories of villages and non magical folk disappearing, and later ether showing up dead or within the ranks of the Rose cult.

"hehehahahaha!" the human laughed evilly at the chained up creature's reaction

Cynder glared down at Flame, casting side glances at a bloodied Spyro and the quivering Ryuujin, she locked her eyes on the rogue fire dragon. Now Cynder was many things,She is cunning, intelligent, witty, resourceful, brave, spirited, determined, independent, and isn't afraid to speak her mind and not very merciful and very vengeful. so since Flame effectively crossed the line with attacking her mate he has dug his own grave.

"Flame, I have only know you for this past month and you have been nothing, but a unkind nasty snake in the grass. Nor I or Spyro have given you any reason to hate us, but as of now you have given me a reason to hate and KILL YOU!" she lept form the rooftop and soared down at Flame who didn't have nearly anytime to react. She was merciless striking him across his chest and mangling his wings, the weaken fire dragon could do little to react agiast the angry dragoness, for every blow he tried to give her was uneeded as he missed every single time.

Cynder used her wings to propel herself into the air and brought her tail up behind her hitting Flame with a strong uppercut via her tail. The fire dragon soon found himself on his back, Cynder came forth from the sky and posed her tail at his neck. Flame rolled out of the Way causing the dragoness to miss. Flame rolled back onto his feet and managed to strike Cynder with his tail, but only hit her horn making her reel back bait. Taking the small chance this gave him Flame increased the dark energy flowing though him to heal his wounds, but got only a sheering pain in response.

_'damn I'm beginning to overuse it's power, well that's what I get for using the dark orb instead of the fire orb.' Flame thought. 'perhaps, yes, I need to end this now, and that's the best way to do it.'_

"You know Cynder as much fun as this has been,its time to add a new player." Flame eye's flared with dark energy, Ryuujin's demonic howling vanished drawing Cynder's attention to him.

The blue dragon hobbled back to his feet as a dark mist began to leak from under his scales and began to consume him, as he was consume by the dark mist it began to break down his from and rebuild him, his horns began to curve and lengthen size and muscle increased to the point of a fully grown male dragon. The mist began to leave the now fully grown blue dragon, to reveal a near-look alike for Malefor with pure Grey eyes.

"well there's my new puppet!"

The blue dragon let out a dark roar in acknowledgment.

Guardians tower

A darking roar shook though the city getting the attention of Warfang's Guardians.

"it can't be!" Terrador shouted. "it feels like like."

"Malefor…" Cyril said.

Back at the scene

The terrible roar had sent most fleeing from there homes and kept Warfang's guardsmen from wanting to go any further.

The adult blue dragon flexed his claws and cracked his neck.

"Ryuujin, say hi to Cynder." The blue dragon stood there silent. "you dumbass respond to me!" Flame yelled in anger at the blue,

The blue dragon turned his gaze at the fire dragon. "silence lower breed…I do not answer to you at all…in fact you answer to me and the master now."

"what NO! your suppose to be under my control!"

"under your control?" he let out a hearty laugh. "no Flame your under my control now." The dragons eyes opened and let forth a bright glow. The fire dragon was lifted from the ground and slammed into the nearby wall, " now Flame I ask you to release that which dose not belong to you."

"no I won't, it was a reward from master Ara-ugh!" the Fire dragons throat became clenched and he ceased to speak.

"do not dare speak his name low breed, you have already proven that you cannot serve us well, but would rather only further your own standing with the lower breeds than assist the master in his goal, so release the orb now and i might spare you by making you my slave."

"screw you!"

"Hmm fine !" the fire dragon began to glow a strange black color as he howled out in pain, the darkness took the form of a mist and lifted off his body and over to Ryuujin, as Flame's weak corpse fell to the ground.

the blue dragon held out his claw and the mist began to collect and condense into the orb above it removing his hand form under it it began to float in place, "Arare will be pleased..." the dragon said plainly.

Then turned his attention to Spyro and Cynder. "the purple dragon of legend dieing...sad, but interference is not required." the blue dragon turned and seemed he was going to the fly off, but Cynder stop him by blocking his path.

"female dragon, I would recommend you move or you risk becoming a enemy of Arare."

Even though Ryuujin and Cynder did not get off on the best claw they had grown close over the past month although Ryuujin would fiercely denied it. (he hates being pegged as soft.) "Ryuujin what did you do to Flame and what happened to you." Cynder asked worried about her half sibling. Then blue dragon was going to give answer, but something snared his leg and brought him crashing to the ground, dropping the orb in the process which landed right next to Cynder.

"what happened?" the blue dragon said. Looking at his snared leg, in which a clear blue crystal crystal had grabbed it. Following the the lead that one several others burst forth from the ground shattering the stone pathways they came from and ensnared his neck chest area and his three other limbs before being pulled to the ground and being locked in place with another closing his jaws to prevent him from using any breaths. Grunts and disgruntle roars could be heard heard muffled from the dragons muzzle.

Cynder not fully grasping at what she just witnesses soon got her answer, heavily patting behind her was a dragoness who had several part of her body encased in a thin layer of glowing Crystals, she soon realized it was Gaia.

"Gaia what happened to you!?" Cynder yelled.

"nothing really." the earth dragoness grinned slightly. "i just had a run in with flame a little while ago and he did a number on me, sorry I wasn't here earlier it I had a few wounds to patch up."

so after a their small exchange and Gaia patch up Spyro the same way she had done herself she was once more talking to the purple dragoness.

"why is Ryuujin acting this way?" Cynder asked watching her half sibling just sit their on his back chained up by Gaia's vine crystal's. In the same place now guarded by several cheetahs and the dragon guardians.

Gaia look down at her claw as the crystals fell of it as it finished healing, she sighed. "we hoped that this would never be know but know I see that's impossible, you see Ryuujin isn't a ordinary dragon he's a twilight dragon."

"Twilight dragon?" Cynder asked looking at Gaia.

"yeah, a twilight Dragon is a type of sub-purple dragon or you might say a alternate purple Dragon from another realm, as the Twilight dragons didn't spawn here first. They can use every sub-element that a purple dragon can't as in mist, wind, shadow, steam, magma, the list goes on for awhile, but being able to use those is nothing compared to their main element , which Ryuujin has refiered to it as cosmic breath as it looks similar to the stars against the black night's sky when it is used and if it's used in the right way with the convexity element it can be used to mess and bend reality itself." Gaia said. " and the reason that Ryuujin is the Way he is now is because the Twilight tyrant Arare's power."

"Arare? I thought he was nothing but a legend, i mean, just the amount of charange and chaos one dragon could cause on that level is just surprise, is he really real?"

"your the one mated to the purple dragon of legend and your asking me?."

Cynder blushed with embarrassment. and Gaia could only laugh at her reaction.

"No matter, but Arare was very REAL,he was everything evil in the world, he slaughtered trillions of dragons in his reign, reduced our anceint proud race to nothing but fearful cowards who would not raise a wing in defiance against him... he was forever sealed in stone, but legend has is that his dark power still exist in pockets of the realms and I fear Ryuujin might have made contact with one of these by accident and now is under some kind of influence of his power and seeks to bring back his long dead 'master', which is impossible but as it stands it is having a adverse effect on him none the less."she stopped for a moment and looked down in the ground in shame. "i am sorry for what happened to Spyro, if Ryuujin wasn't affected by this sickness he mightn't be able to help Spyro fight Flame."

"he's alright now,but what of the Crystals and this thing." Cynder asked about the dark purple orb she had her Claw resting on.

"well the orb i know nothing about, but i can control the crystal because well I'm not an earth dragon, i really a crystal dragon a sub-type of the earth dragons."

"there are sub-types of dragons?" Cynder asked abit surprised.

"yeah, magma, water, forest, etc."

"why are there sub-type's?"

"no one knows really, Ryuujin thought they might be the offspring of of purple dragons, but he wasn't really ever sure though, its still a puzzle to him at the moment."

be fore the conversation could go anywhere master Ignatius came and asked Gaia if she could help them move, the twilight dragon by containing his power the crystal dragoness bidded farewell to Cynder before leaving to move Ryuujin, and then Cynder moved on to visit Spyro who was the in medical wing of the temple.

2 hours later

"What are we to do about Flame Terrador?" Volteer asked.

"why should we do anything about him he injured Spyro and caused the Dragon Ryuujin to become corrupted, as i see it we should just let his corpse rot in the plains and let the animals pick him clean." Terrador said with anger

"there's no reason to do that Terrador, you shouldn't let your emotions grab hold of you like this." Cyril said to the earth dragon.

"and why not he nearly killed my son, and he has driven another dragon to near insanity, besides he's dead now anyway he had no family no mate, basicly noone that cared about him, well leave him in the morgue tonight and dig a shallow grave tomorrow outside of Warfang... and that's all were going to do!" the earth dragon said in anger at the fire dragon and turned and walked out of the room back to his chambers and his mate.

8 hours later, late evening

Cynder had been sitting at Spyro's side for the past few hours trying to talk to him via telepathy, trying to get him to come around with soothing words a a song she knew since hatching. ( no i don't have one figured out, i wish i did though would make this since so much better.) but just little more than a few groans from him, she got nothing from him truly.

she let out a tense breath of air."at least he is not dead," she said aloud.

"Yes it is a very good thing indeed," Said Flarera walking up behind Cynder to come check on her son, makeing the purple dragoness jump slightly at her appearance.

"i didn't mean to startle you Cynder i was just coming by to see my son and his mate." Flarera sat on her hunches and smirked at the younger dragoness.

Cynder's tail quickly moved to her neck trying to cover what was impaled to be shame only comically though. "ho-ho-how did you know."

"I didn't you just told me." The elder fire dragoness smiled cleverly at the dragoness, to which Cynder cast a small frustrated glare at her. "so has he come around at all yet?"

Cynder broke her glare at Flarera and cast her gaze back at out of it purple dragon, "no he hasn't at all." her face turned to sorrow. I have tried to contact him though our link but I get nothing but scattered thoughts and moans from him."

"so how exactly did you grow to love my son?" Flarera asked Cynder with only the intent to embarrass her new daughter "in-law"(sorry couldn't come up with a name for addressing dragons related by mating or whatever it should be called, so sorry.)

In another realm

A human encased in black armor violently struck a small goblin like creature on the back of the head while yelling "keep moving!" the small goblin scrambled back to his feet and ran as much as his chains would let him before falling down again, the human growled at the creature and raised up a sword with a black hilt silver blades and a rose flower design just top the hilt, and slide its razor sharp blade though its back then cut it upwards quickly though it's head cutting it in two.

"let that be a lesson to the rest of you!" he yelled out swinging his sword and pointing it at a long single line of chained and shackled creatures of all type's letting the goblins blood fling off it and hit most of the captive's and horrifying some of the calmer creatures.

This is what happened on a daily basis here it was a prison camp for magical creatures and humans who used it in anyway or shape. Here was the base camp of the cult of the rose a group of magic hating humans who appeared after a year after the rift war, really no one knew their intentions or why they even existed. And it didn't matter what magical creature it was being a great and powerful tyrant dragon or a gentle fairy they would capture them then do who knows what with them, and the main problem was they had the good king Alteon's blessing to hunt any magic creature and with that in preservative no one really challenged them aside from necromancers were, holy paladins, dragons, living magical mushrooms, Draconian, mages, guardians, wizards, zards, gnomes, drwefs, elves, the endless DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM !, bandits, Dragonlords, dragon masters and randy the grass framer and his magical dirty stick of holiness.

Honestly even the common folk were even afraid of these cult of the rose solders as many heard stories of villagers and non magical folk disappearing, and later ether showing up dead or within the ranks of the Rose cult.

"hehehahahaha!" the human laughed evilly at the chained up creatures reaction. "what are you freaks waiting for keep moving!" He yelled while smiling a completely insane smile, and pointing his blood covered sword in the detection of the cells, to which the creature quickly complied.

Elsewhere in the cult of the rose camp.

A large hulking male human wearing armor fashioned and made from the bones of dragons looked down at what would look like to some as a alchemical formula, but to this person he saw it as a map, a map that could show pathways to different dimensions and realms, the man slightly smiled and traced his finger along the map and it glowed in response. "finally I have found master Arare's soul!"


	10. True intent

AN- i am terribly sorry sorry this took so long work sucks up a lot of my time now/, and credit for part of this chapter and greatly helping me goes to jvuk487

(Spyro's mind)

"So this is where you hatched spyro?" Malefor asked the young dragon as he gazed around the swamp that represented Spyro's mind scape."

"I don't remember giving you permission to look into my memories Malefor." Spyro said passively at the fragment of malefor, while sitting on a damp bank near the swamps edge

"It's hard to not see them or read them when you think about them constantly, do you miss them that much young dragon?"

"Of Crouse I do they are the ones that raised me." About the time they had returned to Warfang Spyro had learned and his dragonfly parents death, 5 months earlier.

"I did not mean to offend you young one I con not even began to pretend to understand wh-!"

Spyro clenched his teeth and let anger flow though him turning the swamp and the surrounding area into a dark cave.

"Of Crouse you couldn't pretend, problay even since your birth you were an evil dragon! Hell you probably even killed your own parents! You caused many people and race nothing but pain and misery. and honestly I think your son took the worst front of it by killing his mother, heck worse yet you tortured Cynder as well who I have found out is his sister." Spyro's anger began to shake his mind scape and turning the surrounding air a transparent dark red. "Why did you have it for your own family?" Spyro yelled at Malefor, his voice beginning to become distorted and the ground began to crack letting magma flow freely thought the cave

The fragment of the dark master cast his gaze at the magma flow that spyro had made, then said. "I did not want it to turn out this way, I did not want to lose, my home, my family, my mate Isis, or my son... but it was through my own folly that I lost everything I was argent and I paid for it dearly, I can feel my sons hate for me every time he is near, it rolls off of him in massive waves." he told spyro as tears began to flow down his maw, this surprised the new purple dragon of legend.

"How did it all start?" Spyro asked, his anger fading away, (but not completely) replaced by a want for answers. "When did you turn evil?"

The fragment looked back at the fellow purple dragon. "It started when I refused to take the trails of the legends and thought I could continue on my path to my destiny without the blessing of the ban sectors, but I was so very wrong, without the trials I didn't gain full knowable of the purple dragon of legend.

Nearly a thousand years ago

a young malefor just a few year older than spyro currently walked down the streets of the ancient ancestors home in the Halmor plains, the area was only populated by ice dragons mostly and just a few merchants who would dare brave the frozen tundra to come to the home of the ancestors, but those did get there were rewarded with vast collections of artifacts and works of the local ice dragons that were not seen elsewhere in the realm and would fetch abnormally high prices.

the young malefor sighed his masters had been dogging him for days for not taking the trails of legend yet, good thing he had made this trip up to the Halmor plains, he smiled greatly knowing this was the one place they would never look for the young purple dragon of legend, as much as he hated the cold he would brave it, even if was only to solely avoid his teachers for awhile. He shivered as he continued to walk though the eternal snowstorm that always blew though the city, it would barely bother ice dragon, but to malefor even though a purple dragon could brave the snow and cold easily he just hated it.

the purple dragon of legend sneezed as they could began to mess with him, "I'm really starting to regret coming here, even if it was to avoid training!" his angrily muttered at himself, for coming here of all places but then again he only had a little time to find even one teleport spell before his masters found him going through the archives at night. "And I just had to come here at night, I wonder which one of these is a Traven?" he thought looking around at the surrounding buildings which most looked very similar much to his aggravation. He dropped his head in defeat. "Why do dragons even revere this place, all the damn building look the same." he integrally collapsed into the snow in defeat. he huffed a plume of fire forward into the snow melting a fair portion of it, but it was quickly covered once more by the huge that coastally encompassed the ancient city.

the crunching of snow was soon head by malefor as someone or dragon approved him, turn his right eye over to the area he saw it was young female ice near his age see had dark orange eyes with a very light shade of gold covering the rest of the iris, a completely slender white body, a dark blue underbelly, which her wing membrane was also a dark blue, on the end of her tail was a sharp and slender serrated blade, she had four horns which were a very clean and unscratched silver, the top two just pointed straight back while the bottom two had a very small curve on the end of running from the back of her head to her tail were a cluster of dark blue frills that moved to what seemed to be her mood.

My, my did little malefor get into yet another problem?" the female dragon asked malefor, with a slight giggle at the end.

"Ugh!" malefor groaned. "Hello Jura..." malefor said getting up off the ground and shaking off the snow that covered him, before shivering again.

"Damn cold!" malefor muttered. The dragoness in front of him just giggled at his hatred of the purple dragon growled slightly at her in response. To which she only laughed at.

Grinding his teeth against themselves he spoke to her. "What does the dragon goddess of ice and fertility what with me." he literally said though his teeth this dragon goddess had been dogging him ever he had made contact with her in the divine realms after he messed with a forbbined drake spell... even though she was a goddess well to him she was really annoying.

She only giggled in response. "Just seeing how the great and mighty malefor is preparing for the trails."

"Tch, I do not need those trails to prepare me for the density of the purple dragon!" Malefor retorted now ignoring the cold and forgetting about finding a local tavern.

"Only the former purple dragons of legend can determent what the current legendary dragon's role should be." Jura told the purple dragon, dropping her friendly aura that malefor had known her for. "The purple dragon of legend's purpose is to keep evil away from the realms an-"

"There is no evil rising in the realms!" malefor cut off the goddess. "I find it useless to go through the trails when the realms are at peace and the dragon empire is in complete control, the worst there is are just low life thugs and they are ether jailed or to afraid of getting executed to do anything evil, now leave me be Jura!" he snapped.

Back to malefor and spyro

The mindscape of spyro had since turned back into the peaceful swamp he had grown up in.

"That when it started?" spyro asked.

"Yes I fiercely believed that threes was nothing to worry about so I just ignored my duties, little did I know though that the evil threat of the time was I."

"So what ultimately turned you evil!" spyro questioned.

Arare happened." malefor responded. "he basically came to me with an offer a way to avoid the trials, me being the moron I was when I was younger took his offer." the land scape around them changed as it showed both of them a past image of malefor and a shadow like figure in front of him holding out a small gem. "His power corrupted me it twisted me from the inside out, but even still that's not when it started, it started when I killed my closest and problem only friend Jura. The area then changed to a bloodied forest around with the disgraced form of the goddess spyro had seen in the memory broken and dead.

"Wait! She was a goddess how you killed her?!"

"I don't know, I truly do not know maybe because she let her guard down or feeling sad for me turned her mortal. But at this point it's nothing but speculation, all I know is... she didn't fight back, she was only trying to help and during the time I was consumed with bloodlust and rage. And the entire time on the inside I was screaming at myself to stop!" malefor took a look at his friends dead corpse in the memory as he froze it mentally. "But I couldn't I could only watch helplessly as I hacked my only friend to pieces." malefor let out a heavy sigh. "After that I locked away the evil the best I could and for the next six-hundred years I lived alone trying and learning to contorl the festering beast that was now inside me. Well that was until I met my Mate Isis. "Malefor explained.

The memory then transitioned into a town that spyro had never seen before and he and malefor were transparent blue transparent ghosts watching a young malefor walk through the village.

"Wait why we are like this?" spyro questioned malefor looking through his transparent hand.

"its easier to show you this way rather than explain it after I'm done showing you" he said back to spyro as he took the lead in front of him flying toward his younger self and landing on a nearby rooftop and spyro soon landed beside him. "After I kept myself exiled for 600 years I soon came back after I thought I gain control over the dark power that infested me ultimately I was wrong of course but it isn't about that by even dragon age standards I was still young even then and I soon met a beautiful ice dragoness named Isis." The young malefor was now standing over an ice dragoness who he had run into and knock over and helped her back up with his tail.

Looking at the old memory tears began to fall from the dark masters eyes. "She was kind just like Jura and after we got to know each other soon enough we marked each other and four year after that my only child was born. The memory then switched to show Isis laying herself around a dark blue egg with malefor sleeping nearby.

"Ryuujin was my first and only child at first I was ecstatic but then the day he hatched he was neither and ice dragon or a purple dragon." The since then switched to Ryuujin hatching out of his egg and coming to the world. "we couldn't figure out what he was until roars year later we discovered he could use convexity on a whim along with element that dragons normally couldn't use which were twilight, magma, wind, shadow you name it and he had it he just couldn't use the four main elements were the only ones he couldn't use… and that was the day we discover he was a twilight dragon."

"A what?" spyro asked.

"a twilight dragon you could think of them as a anti-purple dragon race as they came form another realm long ago, most of what a twilight dragon is completely unknown, all that is known is that they were a extremely powerful race, at one time a twilight dragon almost took over the world and killed everyone residing there at the time, but he failed because of the purple dragon of legend well not one but three had to take him on over a time span of three years, he is also the reason our version of the race even exists spyro so that we could quell any evil like that before it becomes too strong for anyone to deal with."

"What was his name?"

"Arare…he was also the one who turned me evil."

Spyro jumped slightly. "Wait how old would he have been. He must have been ancient!"

"The tales of Arare are over 5000 years old, but it does not matter now as it is time for me to leave, they only let me stay here long enough for us to rely this information, but I wasted my time with crawling through the past. I am sorry spyro but this is the only thing I can now relay to you now, the ones in the deep north hold the answers to what you should be seeking." With that malefor faded away and back to the afterlife. Soon enough spyro jolt back to his body and began coughing and was greeted by cynder and his mother.

"Spyro finally you're awake!" cynder nearly shouted in excitement as she saw her mate come around.

"Yes my son it's good to see you awake." Flarera stated

Real world ryuujin's jail/cage thing.

Currently in his new large from ryuujin sat in the middle of the cell and was basically staring down Gaia not much else he could do anyway, with his legs and wings being firmly held onto by Gaia's crystal-like tentacles coming out from the ground, and his maw was forced shut in a very similar way. Several other crystal spikes had been inserted into his back and were now draining the dark power within him

"Ryuujin? Why are you letting this effect you never let it ever take holding of it before!" Gaia said her head falling and coming to stare at the ground. "Why have you changed so much you used to be so kind now I don't even know you anymore?"

'_Who says you ever truly knew me? Perhaps it was nothing more than a facade to fool you think about it you never devilled deep into my mind like I did yours I always blocked you and said 'stay out there are things here you don't need to see! So then how can you truly say you know me and this isn't the real me?" _he mentally castisised her.

Gaia barred her teeth in all truth she didn't know if this was the real ryuujin or not, she shook her head of the thought, she couldn't think that way! She knew who ryuujin was no matter what this corrupt version of her mate was like, and it wasn't anything like the ryuujin who had saved her life long before.

'_Thoughts like that are beyond futile, like I said my past was a ru-ack!'_ Gaia had gripped ryuujin's neck with a crystal tentacle and put a chocked hold on him with it.

"You might speak his voice you may use his tactics, but no matter what you say! You are not the real Ryuujin, at least not to me." Deep beneath the corrupted from of malevolent dragon something cracked.

"To me Ryuujin is strong, kind and cold and you don't fit that very well… now stay silent while I finish daring your energy."

"Sadly Gaia you won't get to do that."

The earth dragoness blood ran cold; she slowly turned her sight toward the speaker, and discovered the source of the voice. "Flame? But your suppose to be dead." the fire dragon was alive well somewhat, half of his flesh had been burned away along with his left eye and had been replaced by a roaring fire engulfing his body.

A shatter was heard and the sound of crystals could be heard hitting the floor, "nothing that my power my power could fix."

Gaia flung her attention back at ryuujin, who had broken the crystals on his maw. "Now, flame disable her but do not kill!"

"In the service of the master I obey!" Flame said flatly as he got in a battle stance and charged at Gaia, the dragoness smirked as the fire dracolich got close as he got within a foot of her, a huge mass of crystal spikes emerged from the ground and ensnared flame completely encasing him in crystal motionless.

"Hm, you only got me by surprise last time flame your methods won't works twice." Gaia said with pride as she stared at the encased dragon.

Behind her ryuujin simply smirked as he sent a small wave of pure convexity underground changing its composition and with Gaia distracted with flame she wouldn't notice what he did.

"Do you feel proud over your victory over the dracolich?" Ryuujin asked with confidant smile, as cracks began to flow across the crystals. "because it was only ment to distract you." ryuujin burst out of the crystal prison and broke right through the bars separating him and Gaia and as he burst out he managed to slam his right front claw onto her back pinning her to the ground the earth dragoness cried out in sheer pain.

The blue dragon smiled as he held down the crystal dragoness.

""Why are you doing this ryuujin stop?" Gaia pleaded in a cry of pain, she tried to transmute the wall into crystal to hit back Ryuujin but found it to be a different compintsion now.

"it will do you no good Gaia I have distorted the earth around you into something so warp even you cannot change it anymore!" Ryuujin said

"Why do you ask this? Is what your father wants!" Ryuujin stated.

"My father! You know clearly well I know nothing of such a subject!" Gaia Said almost gaining a look of anger in her eyes, it was true long ago when ryuujin first met Gaia she was in a dark dank ancient temple she was blind weak and didn't know anything about herself or her name.

"Then perhaps you would like to remember?" ryuujin brought his eye down to hers, to his right eye was leveled with her left one, over ryuujin's glazed hazel eye a single beam of light zipped right down the center of his iris opening a stilted version of his eye and expanded the cornea and turned it a bright glowing slit seemed hypnotic as Gaia's eye expanded and any emotion vanish from it. "Remember Gaia and lead us again!"

(Spyro coughed and looked around in confusion, trying to determine who was talking from where. As his vision came back into focus, he realized that it was his mother and cinder talking to him. He looked at them with a confused face. After seeing this cynder asked in a concerned voice "Spyro? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

At hearing his mates concern, in a raspy voice he forced himself to speak. "Yeah cinder I'm fine. What happened after I fell unconscious?" she turned away slightly and told him how she had beat back flame and how he changed ryuujin somehow.

When she said this it sparked Spyros memory. He bolted into a standing position and almost immediately groaned and fell back onto his side clutching at his ribcage. Cinder cried out and dashed to her mate's side, "spyro! What did you think you were doing?! You need to take it easy and rest until you recover!"

He growled through the pain and looked up at her. In a terse, and clearly pained voice he replied "sorry cinder, but while I was unconscious I met malefor in a dream." cynder and Flarera gave an audible gasp and took a subconscious step back "he told me about how he truly came to be evil, and about how whatever questions I had would be answered in the far north. He sounded like he really has changed in his afterlife, and I think I should check it out. If he is right we can figure out what has happened to ryuujin and get him back."

Flarera covered her open mouth with a paw and cynder stared at spyro like he had grown a third eye. "And you BELIEVE HIM!?" cynder shouted at him with unrestrained fury. "After all he has done to you? To the dragon race? To ME!? How could you simply take the word of the most evil dragon in the realms?" she began to shake, "did you just forget what he forced me to do? How I almost killed you multiple times? How I DID kill so many other dragons? Do I mean so little to you that you listen to him as if he were a guardian?" at this point she completely broke down into a fit of sobbing and crying.

Flarera walked up and laid a protective wing over cynder and began to shush her in a caring motherly way, and if looks could kill the look she gave her son would have torn him into a thousand bits and scattered said bits to the wind.

"B-b-but that's not how I feel at all cynder, I-" Flarera stopped him there, "No son, don't speak. Think on what you said and how it affected her, the come find us." She scolded him with obvious venom in her words. "I'm going to try and calm her down, and keep her from doing anything rash or stupid." After saying this she began to usher cynder out of the room while keeping an eye on spyro. He just sat there mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe that his mother and cynder had snapped at him like that. He was only thinking about how to help ryuujin, and he hadn't stopped to think about what he was saying and how the others would feel about knowing that even in death, malefors influence was still haunting the realms.

He stood up with a wince and walked slowly to the balcony, where he sat down and stared vacantly towards the now setting sun. As he sat there he heard a voice in his head say "even the most tough of souls have their weaknesses. Some are physical and can be exploited by many, and others can only be harmed by those closest to them. And sometimes it can be damaged with something as simple as words."

At hearing this Spyros eyes flew wide open in realization. _How could I have been so foolish? Of course cynder freaked out the way she did at me, to her it must have seemed like I was siding with malefor! _Spyro thought to himself. _She must have felt even worse than I did when malefor turned her during our final battle! I've got to find her and explain to her how it really is!_ With that thought he groaned as he stood and spread his wings and flapped them a few times to see if they would support him. They gave a groan of protest at the sudden movement which was accompanied by a few pops from the joints. He winced at the popping, but then folded his wings to his side again. _Maybe it's better if I walk for now _he thought before turning around and making his way to Cynder's room. He thought that that was the most logical place for them to be.

With the other loving couple

"Remember and lead us Gaia, Your father wants you at his side once more." Ryuujin spoke in a hollow voice. Gaia tried to get away but her body would move she could feel it ryuujin or someone was develing deep into her mind then it all went black. Gaia's body slouched and ryuujin removed his claw from her chest and moved back abit form his mate then Gaia's eyes snapped open and a dark aura thinly covered her body and a black mist began to surround her and much like what happened to ryuujin early Gaia was turned into an adult dragoness a very slender and sexy one in ryuujin's mind.

Gaia got up into a standing position a stretched out her new body, "took you long enough knave!" she snarled at ryuujin.

"I could say the same about you getting bested by flame in such a short amount of time!" he smirked at her; she threw her head to the side to hide any embarrassment that was showing. "Hmm!"

"Anyway what does the master want?"

Ryuujin then smirked. "He wants the fragment that is held within the pool of visions here!"

"Why does my father want that pathic relic, he's the one who broke it apart anyway?" the now corrupted Gaia stated.

"The inhabitants of that realm, will be beyond valuable in the Masters future plans, and they make great cannon foddered." Ryuujin responded.

"Fine i guess if my father wants it I'll comply for now...but!" Ryuujin found her face eyes merely 3 feet from his and her spear like tail under his chin pushing it up slightly. "you will own me later understand?" she said seductively to her twilight dragon.

Ryuujin could only gulp and nod dumbly.

"good." she said and began to walk off.

Ryuujin shook his head to clear it. Then turned his gaze at the crystallized Flame, "you can come out now and stop pretending!" Ryuujin nearly yelled at the crystallized dragon.

as if on cue the crystal flame was trapped in began to heat up and glow from within and melt and molten crystal fell off the fire dracolich taking with it the rest of his flesh.

"what dose the bastard desire now?!" the fire dracolich spat at the current twilight dragon, Ryuujin pondered for a moment then his eyes glow purple coaxing a portal to open in time and space, and using this power Ryuujin brought out a dark red orb.

"do you see this flame this can return your mortal body to you!" Flame gazed at the orb with his blazing fire eyes, and was prepared to make a lunge for it!

"i wouldn't do that flame as this is only a knock-off of the true orb of fire! to get the real one you have to do me a favor."

"Fine what is it?"

"Destory Warfang raze it to the ground!" Ryuujin said with a sickening smile.

"gladly…" the fire draco-lich returned the smile


End file.
